


Этюд дождя и снега

by Shelby_M



Series: Where a violin echoes the eternal melody of immense longing (Nightwish, «Taikatalvi») [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OE Big Bang 2016, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: Модерн-АУ, современный Талиг. Бывшие одноклассники Валентин и Арно создают свою музыкальную группу. Судьба дает им шанс – возможность концерта в престижном месте. Но в этот момент в их жизнь вплетаются неожиданные и неприятные события, которые ставят под угрозу то, к чему они всегда стремились.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.  
> Бета Аларис - http://www.diary.ru/member/?3250679.  
> Коллаж - itildin, листья на воде - найдено в интернете, ноты на воде - найдено в интернете.

_You were my first love_

   _The earth moving under me_

   _Bedroom scent, beauty ardent_

_Distant shiver, heaven sent_

_I'm the snow on your lips_

_The freezing taste, the silvery sip_

_I'm the breath on your hair_

_The endless nightmare, devil's lair_

_(Nightwish, «Feel For You»)_

_Месяц Осенних Скал 400 года Круга Волн_  
  
* * *  
  
Если подъезжать к Торке с юга, то первое, что бросается в глаза — заснеженный пик горы Айзмессер на горизонте, знак границы с Дриксен. Из-за этого кажется, что Торка уже близко, но, учитывая высоту горы, расстояние обманчиво, а по сторонам магистрали продолжают простираться холмы и поля. Дальше дорога все больше забирает ввысь, а в некоторых местах вьется серпантином.  
  
Сам город расположен среди горных массивов, на левом берегу недовольно ревущей Шнеештрааль. На другом берегу реки уже Бергмарк, а недалеко от Торки находится небольшое поселение Агмари, куда обычно ездят любители зимнего туризма.  
  
Торка тоже привлекала туристов — с годами город все больше разрастался, постепенно спускаясь с гор. Узкие пешеходные улицы, витиеватые лестницы, веселые горные ручьи под затейливыми мостами, золотистые фонари, которые туманными вечерами, казалось, парят в воздухе.  
  
Сейчас как раз была осень, день постепенно клонился к вечеру. С севера наползали темные тучи — скорее всего, будет дождь, а то и гроза. Но пока что заходящее солнце еще освещало город, окрашивая дома в рыжеватый оттенок, поблескивая красным и золотым в окнах. На одной из главных площадей города было оживленно, как и всегда. Разноцветные зонтики и столики уличных кафе, тенистая липовая аллея с лавочками, уходящая вглубь города, звук проезжающих по краю площади трамваев, негромкая музыка, смех и разговоры.  
  
Слева от здания талигойского филиала «Бергер-банка» находился не так давно построенный жилой комплекс. Светло-бежевый фасад, песочные рамы окон, подъезды, украшенные зеленью и вьющимися растениями. Если прислушаться, можно было услышать, как из открытого крайнего левого окна на последнем этаже доносятся звуки рояля.  
  
Рояль был черного цвета, урготской фирмы «Гроссфихтенбаум». На его пока что закрытой крышке устроилась изящная скрипка со смычком — слегка поцарапанный корпус явно указывал на частое использование. На правом краю рояля распространяла тонкий, едва уловимый аромат ванили с апельсином ароматическая свеча в специальном стакане. Легкие занавески то и дело колыхались на ветру, а в открытое окно вливался шум улицы, но пианисту это не мешало — он был полностью увлечен игрой и находился в собственном мире — в мире музыки.  
  
Играл на рояле Валентин Придд, а за его игрой, пристроившись прямо на полу, с интересом наблюдал Арно Савиньяк.  
  
* * *  
  
Валентин сидел за роялем, словно в полусне прикрыв глаза, его руки летали над клавишами. Время от времени он останавливался и торопливо черкал что-то в нотной тетради на пюпитре. На полках таких тетрадей лежало множество — и новых, и уже использованных. Из одежды на Валентине был лишь небрежно накинутый на плечи плед, то и дело норовящий сползти и упасть. Арно сидел на таком же пледе, только сложенном, на «ступеньке», как он называл возвышение в квартире, где находился рояль. Из одежды на Арно не было вообще ничего, зато рядом, у ножки рояля, стояла полупустая бутылка вина и бокал. Второй бокал находился рядом со свечей, и темная жидкость в нем время от времени вспыхивала красновато-золотыми бликами.  
  
— Мне не нравится это место, — вдруг произнес Валентин, перестав играть. — Но я не знаю, как его переделать.  
  
— Переход? — Арно вскинул голову, глядя снизу вверх. Светлые, слегка волнистые волосы были перечеркнуты несколькими вызывающе яркими алыми прядями. Он внимательно наблюдал за Валентином, разглядывая, насколько потрясающе и — чего скрывать — притягательно тот выглядел за своим любимым инструментом. Особенно без одежды, набросить которую они оба после всего поленились. Мысли ушли куда-то совсем не туда, и Арно заставил приятный туман, вызванный вином, рассеяться, а то они не песню дописывать будут, а продолжат постельный марафон, которому с наслаждением предавались с самого утра. А им послезавтра в студию — демо-записи группе показывать и вообще, пора заняться делом. Второй альбом и тур прошли с успехом, отпуск тоже удался, а теперь пришло время снова поработать. Арно даже успел соскучиться по студии и по ребятам. Валентин молодец, что сумел сделать это — собрать их вместе. — Сыграй еще раз, пожалуйста? — он прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь. — Понял, — он лениво потянулся за вином, подлил себе еще немного и отпил небольшой глоток. «Змеиная кровь», подарок Джастина, старшего брата Валентина. «Для вдохновения на третий альбом», как сказал Джастин, провожая их в аэропорту. На Марикьяру они летали втроем и замечательно отдохнули. Валентин и Арно дальше летели в Торку, а Джастин остался в Олларии. Что ж, для вдохновения вино вполне годилось. Арно еще раз мысленно проиграл мелодию — с абсолютным слухом это не представляло проблем — и медленно кивнул. — Ты сейчас в какой тональности? Соль?  
  
— Соль-мажор, — подтвердил Валентин.  
  
— Попробуй стандартные аккорды — соль-до-ля-ре-соль, а потом переходи в ми-минор и дальше до-фа-си-ми. Ну, сам понимаешь — тоника-шестая-вторая-доминанта-тоника. Банально, зато красиво, если обыграть как нужно.  
  
— Обыграем.  
  
Валентин задумался, глядя на клавиши, а потом кивнул сам себе и снова начал играть. Его лицо озарилось улыбкой.  
  
— Да-да, я гений, знаю, — усмехнулся Арно, дождавшись, когда Валентин запишет получившееся в тетрадь. — Эта была последняя?  
  
— Да, — Валентин придирчиво просмотрел записи и сделал несколько поправок. — Завтра запишем ее? Подумаешь над своей партией, чтобы сразу?  
  
— Конечно. «И единственное, что остается навсегда — это переход из соль-мажора в ми-минор»*, — вдруг процитировал он строчку из одной песни.  
  
Валентин удивленно взглянул на него, а потом усмехнулся.  
  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты до сих пор так хорошо помнишь теорию гармонии.  
  
— Чего там помнить? — удивился Арно, потянулся и встал. — Что красиво звучит, то и есть гармония, — он подошел к Валентину, бесцеремонно опустился ему на колени и ладонью отвел назад каштановые пряди, открывая несколько лиловых, спрятанных в глубине волос.  
  
Алые и лиловые пряди.  
  
«Нужен же нам какой-то особый сценический образ, так почему бы и нет?»  
  
Их собственный знак, молчаливая договоренность. Один из многих знаков принадлежности друг другу, хотя куда уж больше. Они и так были вместе уже больше пяти лет и не представляли жизнь по-другому.  
  
За окном громыхнуло, первые крупные капли дождя застучали по карнизу. Арно вскинул голову, глядя на улицу, и прижался к Валентину.  
  
— Гроза.  
  
— Да.  
  
— На сегодня закончил?  
  
— С музыкой — да, — Валентин провел пальцами по виску Арно, притягивая его к себе и целуя. — С тобой — нет.  
  
— Тогда идем на более удобную для этого поверхность, — насмешливо предложил Арно.  
  
Порыв ветра, ворвавшийся в комнату вместе с дождевыми каплями, зашелестел забытыми на рояле нотами. Несколько листков слетели на пол, свеча зачадила и погасла. Ни один, ни другой этого уже не заметили.  
  
  
_Месяц Летних Волн 394 года Круга Волн_  
  
* * *  
  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь учиться именно в Торке? — Юстиниан Придд, для семьи и друзей «да просто Джастин», уверенно вел машину по торкской магистрали. Ноймар и ноймарская скоростная магистраль остались далеко позади, и теперь дорога постепенно поднималась в гору. Судя по указателям, ехать оставалось около часа, и пока в городе сориентируются — Джастин вроде знал, где живет сестра — теоретически, а вроде и понятия не имел, как туда доехать. В Торке и ему, и Валентину предстояло побывать впервые.  
  
Валентин отвлекся от разглядывания леса — кажется, на самом верху сосны сидел орел — и взглянул на брата.  
  
— В Торке лучшая музыкальная школа и академия в Талиге, — серьезно произнес он. Несмотря на то, что ему было всего тринадцать, с будущим он четко определился. Играл на пианино он с детства и хотел продолжить этим заниматься уже всерьез и после школы. Поэтому, взвесив все за и против, Валентин решил перебраться в Торку к сестре. Ирэна и Август недавно переехали туда по работе и жили в небольшом загородном доме. — Разумеется, хочу.  
  
— И тебе все равно, что я буду далеко, — огорченно покачал головой Джастин. — Бездушный ты человек.  
  
Укоризненный взгляд Валентина, может, и заставил бы его покраснеть, если бы он не наблюдал за дорогой. Они ехали уже несколько часов, до этого останавливались в Вайзтанне в мотеле заночевать. Правда, встали рано и решили не рассиживаться, а поехать и встретить рассвет в пути, в компании шадди, захваченного на заправке. Зрелище оказалось волшебным, и оба были рады, что пожертвовали утренним сном ради этого.  
  
Путь из Олларии в Торку был неблизкий, а отпускать ребенка одного и на общественном транспорте — даже на самолете, даже если в аэропорту его встретят — Ангелика отказалась наотрез. Вальтер был занят на работе, поэтому, посомневавшись, выдал ключи от второй машины старшему сыну — «все равно у тебя каникулы, вот и сделай что-нибудь полезное». Джастин с непроницаемым выражением лица выслушал напутствия отца — «если начнешь лихачить, пусть и на пустынной ровной магистрали, я тебя»… Права у него были с восемнадцати, но ездил на машине он нечасто, поскольку жил и учился в Олларии, и легче было пройтись полчаса пешком до университета или сесть на трамвай, чем часами стоять в пробках. Когда отец закончил, Джастин отстраненно напомнил о том, что он чуть ли не единственный не пьющий и не курящий студент на своем курсе, и вообще, за кого его принимают, после чего торжественно поклялся во всем, в чем родители просили и, закинув в машину Валентина и его вещи, отправился на север.  
  
Едва выехав на скоростную магистраль за Олларией, Джастин позволил себе расслабиться и врубил магнитолу на полную громкость, разогнав старенького «Линарца» почти до двадцати трех хорн в час. На большее не решился, прекрасно осознавая ответственность не столько за машину и за себя, сколько за брата. Но хотелось хотя бы немного оторваться, без родителей-то! Валентин не возражал, наоборот, был в восторге от того, что ему предстоят два дня путешествия только с Джастином, и никто не будет им мешать — можно говорить о чем угодно и без посторонних.  
  
— В самом деле, — поняв, что взгляд проигнорировали, сказал Валентин.  
  
Джастин смущенно подергал сережку в ухе и неопределенно хмыкнул, плавно перестраиваясь так, чтобы объехать длинный грузовик.  
  
— Просто я правда буду скучать, — вдруг произнес он извиняющимся тоном. — Не с Клаусом же мне обсуждать всякие… щекотливые темы и советоваться. И не с Питером.  
  
— Я, вообще-то, для твоих щекотливых тем тоже не особо взрослый.  
  
— По документам, — хмыкнул тот. — А так кажешься чуть ли не взрослее меня. Да и понимаешь все, что нужно.  
  
— Интернет никто не отменял.  
  
— Да ну его, — Джастин огорченно тряхнул собранными в хвост волосами — предметом постоянных пререканий с отцом, который считал, что будущему юристу, даже студенту, подобное не к лицу и выглядит несолидно. Про серьгу и связанный с ней скандал Джастин предпочитал лишний раз не вспоминать. Преподаватели в университете, особенно их женская часть, с Вальтером в этом мнении явно не сходились. — Впрочем, ничего. Если после гонки, которую я устрою на обратном пути, я не угрохаю себя и машину, есть шанс, что отец отдаст ее мне насовсем. Тогда буду иногда к тебе приезжать.  
  
— Было бы здорово, — искренне сказал Валентин и, чуть помедлив, добавил. — Я тоже буду скучать.  
  
Джастин, не глядя, потянулся и взъерошил ему волосы.  
  
— Знаю, Вальхен. Зато представь, как здорово будет, если на каникулы я буду за тобой вот так заезжать, а потом назад, как сейчас? Каждый раз — маленькое приключение.  
  
— Я напишу об этом историю, — решил Валентин. — Музыкальную историю, — поправил он себя. — О рассвете в горах и о путешествии.  
  
Джастин взглянул на него и вдруг совершенно серьезно произнес:  
  
— Знаешь, я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что ты многого добьешься своей музыкой.  
  
* * *  
  
Вступительные экзамены Валентин сдал с легкостью почти сразу, как приехал в Торку, а осенью пошел в первый класс старшей школы и в музыкальную школу. Август с Ирэной купили ему какое-то мудреное пианино с наушниками, чтобы при игре слышать только себя и не мешать другим. Валентин проводил за ним большую часть времени — пытаясь сначала неуклюже, потом уже более уверенно сочинять что-то свое. Электрическое пианино ему не очень нравилось, но он понимал, что выбора особо нет — иначе что Август и Ирэна, что соседи сойдут с ума. Впрочем, в музыкальной школе было несколько кабинетов специально для тех, кто хотел заниматься прямо там, и ему иногда удавалось занять один из них.  
  
Арно Савиньяка Валентин впервые заметил на уроке сольфеджио — обратил внимание на знакомое лицо и неожиданно вспомнил, что этот мальчик со светлыми волосами из его класса. Надо же, и в музыкальной школе тоже учится? По футляру, который Арно носил с собой, стало ясно, что он играет на скрипке. Они не общались — в классе вокруг разговорчивого и смешливого Арно и так постоянно толпились девчонки и парни. А Валентин обычно проводил перемены, не вылезая из-за парты — писал сообщения на телефоне Джастину или пытался успеть за пять минут сделать хотя бы частично письменные домашние задания, чтобы дома осталось больше времени на музыку.  
  
Знакомые рассказывали, что Арно живет в Торке с детства, поскольку его отец — военный, а здесь неподалеку расположена база. Кажется, у него двое старших братьев, но их Валентин не видел ни разу — похоже, жили где-то в другом городе или даже в другой стране. Зато он видел его мать — немолодую темноволосую женщину, близоруко щурившуюся на дальние предметы.  
  
В то время Валентин даже не подозревал, что всего лишь через полгода самым невероятным образом сблизится с Арно, и какие в крайней степени интересные в его жизни события это в итоге за собой повлечет.  
  
  
_Месяц Осеннего Ветра 400 года Круга Волн_  
  
* * *  
  
— Охренительно, — честно сказала Айрис, снимая наушники. — На этот раз вы превзошли себя, ребята.  
  
Норберт и Йоганн, отслушавшие демо-записи раньше Айрис, согласно закивали. Норберт, судя по тому, как что-то сосредоточенно выстукивал барабанными палочками по краю стола, уже озаботился своими партиями.  
  
— Когда приступаем к репетициям? — деловито осведомился Йоганн, с любовью косясь на бас-гитару, прислоненную к стене.  
  
— Со следующей недели, — Валентин сверился с записями в блокноте.  
  
— Как раз успею разобраться с гитарными партиями, — кивнул Арно, утаскивая пончик из общей коробки на столе.  
  
— Так ты, вроде, уже, — улыбнулась Айрис, отпивая чай из своей рабочей кружки. — Вы же вместе все пишете.  
  
— Пишем, но все равно — демки же, — возразил Арно. — Пианино плюс скрипка — это одно, их я сразу делаю, да. А гитарные партии — другое, это я вместе с вами, а то мало ли.  
  
— Кстати, слышали? — Йоганн порылся в сумке и кинул на стол потрепанный номер «Музыка сегодня — музыка всегда». — «Найери» снова на вершине чартов — скорее всего, по случаю ожидания нашего третьего альбома.  
  
— Да ладно, — Арно удивленно приподнял брови и, доев пончик, потянулся за журналом. — Ну, ничего себе! Норберт, выпьем на радостях твою медовуху?  
  
— Полагаю, Катарина в экстазе? — усмехнулся Валентин и, повернувшись к Норберту, нарочито сурово добавил. — Только попробуй запить перед записью альбома. И коллектив мне не спаивай!  
  
Тот расхохотался, прекрасно зная, что Валентин шутит. Что Норберт, что Йоганн позволяли себе по паре кружек пива или чего покрепче не слишком часто, по настроению, особенно после концертов и в выходные. Айрис не пила вообще. Они с Арно обычно пили вино, и то только в творческие вечера, когда Валентин писал песни.  
  
— Катари еще как довольна, — сообщила Айрис, усмехнувшись. — Теперь ясно, почему. Ребята, не знаю как вы, а я по демкам вижу, что третий альбом получится классным.  
  
Менеджер у них появился уже после выхода первого альбома. У Катарины Оллар было неплохое чутье на возможный успех, и в «Алой волне» она увидела то, что еще семь лет назад увидел в Валентине Джастин — огромный потенциал.  
  
— Доверьтесь мне, — сказала им тогда миниатюрная женщина с пепельной косой. — И через пару-тройку лет будете выступать на Валмонском.  
  
Черно-бело-зеленый Валмонский стадион в Олларии с девизом «Мы быстрее» над главным входом, вмещавший пятьдесят тысяч человек, был мечтой любой начинающей группы — выступление на Валмонском означало, что они сумели добиться успеха.  
  
После некоторых сомнений Валентин все же рискнул довериться Катарине. И не прогадал. Их второй альбом — «Найери» — стал весьма успешным, особенно одноименный сингл. И, если раньше они давали концерты в небольших клубах и на рок-фестивалях, то теперь на горизонте маячила вполне реальная возможность куда большего.  
  
После выхода первого альбома группа работала практически в ноль, а то и в минус — они играли на благотворительных мероприятиях, бесплатно, лишь бы хоть как-то раскрутить группу, в то время еще никому неизвестную. Выбранное ими направление, симфоник-метал, являлось не самым популярным, но все верили в то, что делали. Как показало время, терпение окупилось, и группу стали замечать, приглашая уже в более престижные клубы и на более крупные фестивали. Небольшие колонки в местных газетах и редкие интервью тоже поспособствовали постепенной раскрутке. Энтузиазма у них было хоть отбавляй, поэтому никто не жаловался, но все равно стало приятнее играть после выхода второго альбома — когда музыка начала, помимо удовольствия, приносить и ощутимый доход.  
  
Если для Арно и Валентина деньги не были настолько важны — им помогали и поддерживали семьи, то для Айрис, например, это играло огромную роль. Ее семья, то есть мать была категорически против того, чтобы Айрис стала… цензурного в определении занятия дочери Мирабеллой Окделл было мало, но суть была ясна — если Айрис не откажется от группы и не вернется в Надор, то Мирабелла откажется от дочери, ведь шоу-бизнес — не лучшая карьера для приличной девушки. Айрис выбрала группу и не жалела об этом ни дня. Тем более академию она не бросила, как и Валентин — оба продолжали учиться, пусть и заочно, но исправно сдавали зачеты и экзамены.  
  
Норберт и Йоганн учились в торкской рок-академии, поэтому у них проблем вообще не возникало, их преподаватели засчитывали выступления как концертную практику.  
  
Арно же, как только появилась группа, бросил академию. «Чтобы не отвлекало», как он выразился. Валентин несколько раз пробовал поговорить с ним, но это оказалось бесполезно, и пришлось отступить. В конце концов, раз он так хочет, пусть. Не маленький уже, сам может решить. Зато у Арно появилась возможность полностью сосредоточиться на делах группы, и доверие он оправдывал на все двести процентов.  
  
— Срочно учим слова, Айри? — Арно подмигнул ей.  
  
Айрис Окделл была ведущей вокалисткой, а Арно чаще бэк-вокалом, хотя в некоторых песнях солировал. На самом деле Валентин тоже обладал неплохим голосом, но петь отказывался наотрез — только иногда, наедине показывал, как именно должен звучать тот или иной отрывок. Арно как-то раз попробовал поднять тему «а почему бы и тебе не», но ничего не добился. Зато Валентин придумывал песни, и в студии во время записи альбома чуть ли не ночевал.  
  
— Учим, — воодушевленно согласилась Айрис, разглядывая свою распечатку с текстами.  
  
— В общем, так, — подвел итог Валентин. — Раз всем все нравится, у нас неделя на то, чтобы привыкнуть к альбому и посмотреть, кто что может, а потом начинаем репетировать и записывать. Если все пойдет, как нужно, в середине зимы поедем в Хексберг.  
  
— Снова хочешь привлечь их оркестр и хор? — Йоганн одобрительно кивнул. — Хорошая идея.  
  
— Ребята здорово играют, — Айрис с интересом просматривала тексты. — Я только за. Ух ты, Вальхен, вот это особенно классно.  
  
— Спасибо, — Валентин улыбнулся. Он всегда волновался перед тем, как показать остальным получившееся, хоть и тщательно это скрывал. Арно осторожно сжал его плечо в знак поддержки, а потом, плюнув на все, обнял со спины. Ребята и так знают и им нормально, а остальные — да пошли они к кошкам. К счастью, об их отношениях Валентин думал примерно также, поэтому не стал стряхивать руки Арно, а наоборот расслабился и откинулся назад, прижимаясь к нему.  
  
Пресса давно проявляла повышенное внимание к личной жизни участников группы, но пока дальше слухов ничего не выяснила. В интервью они ловко избегали этой темы, и на публике вели себя более чем пристойно. От друзей же и не скрывались. Валентин — потому что в принципе не любил лгать, Арно — потому что ему было все равно.  
  
— Альбом должен выйти в конце весны, — сообщил Арно, продолжая обнимать Валентина, поглаживая его плечи. — А летом начнется тур.  
  
— Катарина уже говорила, когда у нас намечена фотосессия для альбома?  
  
— Кошки его знают, — честно ответил Норберт.  
  
— Х-м-м, — Айрис покрутилась на стуле и решительно вскочила, тряхнув косами. Трудно было представить, что эта худощавая девушка в обычной клетчатой юбке и черной водолазке на сцене полностью преображалась. — Пойду, найду Катари, и заодно переговорю с ней насчет этого дела, — сказала она. — А то надо бы успеть до фотосессии подстричься. Йоганн, руки прочь, этот пончик — мой!  
  
  
_Месяц Весенних Молний 394 года Круга Волн_  
  
* * *  
  
Первый учебный год в Торке пролетел почти незаметно. Из-за домашних заданий и занятий по музыке свободного времени у Валентина почти не оставалось, поэтому, когда наконец-то выдался свободный день в конце весны, после предпоследней порции тестов и зачетов, он вздохнул с облегчением. Погода для Торки в это время года стояла хорошая — снег уже почти весь растаял, деревья, покрытые светлой молодой листвой, начинали зацветать. Валентин решил прогуляться по городу, заодно отдохнуть от сонат и задач по математике — от экзаменов в двух школах одновременно голова шла кругом.  
  
Пересекая одну из центральных улиц, он спустился в подземный переход… и замер, почти перестав дышать, боясь даже двинуться, чтобы не разрушить волшебство момента. В переходе кто-то, окруженный небольшой толпой случайных прохожих, играл на скрипке. Разумеется, Валентин и раньше слышал, как играют на скрипке — Август и Ирэна иногда водили его на концерты в Агмари-холл, и он слушал классическую музыку дома. Но эта игра… то, что он ощущал, не поддавалось описанию. Музыка словно подхватила и закружила его вместе с еще нераспустившимися лепестками яблонь, вместе с плывущими по небу облаками, вместе с весной, с городом. Это произведение Валентин раньше нигде не слышал. Интересно, музыкант сам написал его или откуда-то взял? Несмотря на то, что они находились посреди города в горах, почему-то упорно представлялось море и ночной прибой. Но откуда, если Валентин и на море-то не был?  
  
Он удивленно выдохнул и медленно приблизился к группе людей, толпившихся возле музыканта. Когда последняя нота прозвучала и затихла, толпа разразилась аплодисментами, а потом постепенно начала расходиться. Валентин остался стоять возле одной из колонн и не поверил своим глазам, увидев самого музыканта.  
  
Арно Савиньяк в черных джинсах и алом пальто спокойно собирал таллы и суаны, которые набросали ему в футляр за игру, методично ссыпая их — и мелочь, и бумажные — в рюкзак. Потом аккуратно и бережно уложил скрипку в футляр, поднял взгляд — и наткнулся на Валентина.  
  
— Привет, — голос Валентина звучал хрипло, и он прокашлялся. — Прошу прощения, что спрашиваю, но это ты играл?  
  
На одно безумное мгновение стало страшно, что его сейчас пошлют к закатным кошкам, но настороженно-колючий взгляд сменился еле заметной улыбкой, и Арно кивнул. Валентин с усилием оттолкнулся от колонны и сделал шаг вперед. Идея, поначалу неясная, далекая, постепенно начинала обретать ясность, и ему не хотелось упускать этот шанс.  
  
— Откуда эта мелодия?  
  
— Нухутские национальные мотивы, — ответил Арно. — Ну, то есть, основа — я прошлым летом с Ли — со старшим братом — ездил отдыхать в Нухут и услышал, как играют их кочевники на пляже. Обычно скрипка с акустической гитарой. Ночью у костра оно звучит еще лучше, поверь. А так я сам обработал, добавив кое-что свое. Тебе правда понравилось?  
  
— Это было потрясающе, — совершенно искренне сказал Валентин. — Я не знал, что ты так умеешь.  
  
На концертах в музыкальной школе он слышал игру Арно, но она отличалась от этой, как настоящее пламя отличается от электрических углей. В школе Арно играл правильно, хорошо, на достойном уровне, но как-то без души. Словно ему было не особо интересно то, чем он занимается. Из-за этого казалось, что в музыкальную школу его попросту заставили пойти — такое встречалось сплошь и рядом. Но недавняя игра на скрипке полностью изменила мнение Валентина, и теперь он даже не знал, что думать.  
  
Арно закинул рюкзак на спину и взял футляр со скрипкой в руки. Он долго смотрел на Валентина, а потом сказал:  
  
— Я просто классику не очень люблю. Я другое люблю. Как это. И свое, — он поправил лямку рюкзака и добавил, словно прочитав чужие мысли. — А на концерты в музыкалке обычно только родители учеников приходят. И то уходят сразу после выступления своих детей. Получается, если ты выступаешь среди последних, то играешь в полупустом зале. Для кого там стараться?  
  
  
_Месяц Осенних Волн 400 года Круга Волн_  
  
* * *  
  
Шнеештрааль бурлила в своем каменном русле, с яростью низвергая потоки воды вниз, в долину, где возле Вайзтанне ей предстояло соединиться с «сестрой» — столь же непослушной и резвой Доннерштрааль, и вместе влиться в Вибору, неся горные воды вплоть до Устричного моря.  
  
Пожелтевшие влажные листья на деревьях, легкая морось в воздухе — к вечеру, скорее всего, ляжет туман. Группа находилась возле Агмари — национальный парк, лес, река, деревенские домики — идеальное место для фотосессии. Запись альбома шла полным ходом, а сегодня по плану были съемки для плакатов и промо-материалов.  
  
Арно и Йоганн стояли возле большого, поросшего мхом валуна, что-то негромко обсуждая — наверно, гитарные партии. Руки Арно были затянуты в черные перчатки — Валентин знал, что у него всегда мерзли пальцы, когда холодало. Норберт курил в стороне, разглядывая лесные виды, стараясь не мешать никому своим дымом и натянув вязаную шапку до самых бровей. Айрис устроилась возле Валентина, задумчиво рассматривающего ревущую реку с ее порогами. Она куталась в бордовое пальто, спрятав в шарф почти все лицо. Из-за влажности холод ощущался особенно сильно. Валентин поднял с земли шишку, размахнулся и бросил в реку, наблюдая, как течение тут же увлекает ее за собой.  
  
— Мерзнешь? — сочувственно спросил он у Айрис.  
  
Та кивнула.  
  
— Что-то наш фотограф опаздывает. Хотя, должна сказать, погода сегодня очень подходящая для съемок — такая таинственная и мрачная.  
  
— Это точно, — согласился Валентин. — Мы в школе ездили сюда на экскурсию в лагерь на пару дней. Ответственным за нас пришлось непросто.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Некоторые… особо одаренные и энергичные ученики посчитали, что искупаться в Шнеерштрааль будет забавно.  
  
Айрис передернула плечами.  
  
— Никто не… того?  
  
— Нет, — Валентин усмехнулся. — Успевали оттащить от воды и надавать подзатыльников. Мне здесь нравится, красивые места.  
  
— Мне тоже. В Агмари такие домики классные, словно игрушечные. И все деревянные. Вальхен, спасибо, — неожиданно сказала Айрис, повернувшись к нему.  
  
— За что? — опешил тот.  
  
— Благодаря тебе я побывала в стольких городах и действительно потрясающих местах, — серьезно пояснила она. — Если бы не группа, мне пришлось бы вернуться в Надор после академии, в эту шахтерско-индустриальную дыру. Потому что куда еще мне было податься? А так я правда тебе благодарна за этот шанс, — прежде, чем Валентин успел что-либо сказать или возразить, Айрис легко поцеловала его в щеку и побежала встречать Катарину, как раз подъехавшую на стоянку на своем белоснежном «Мориске».  
  
Валентин моргнул, недоуменно глядя Айрис вслед. Вот же… Сам он никогда об этом не задумывался — что для кого-то группа может означать свободу.  
  
Идея создать группу появилась у него давно, другое дело, что до встречи с Арно все казалось слишком туманным и невозможным. Отец хотел, чтобы Валентин после академии поступил в Талигойский симфонический оркестр. В принципе, до мысли о группе Валентин не возражал. Но, узнав Арно и почувствовав на своем опыте, каково это, играть с теми, с кем действительно нравится играть, тем более играть собственные вещи, он изменил решение. Отец был против, посчитав затею совершенно бесперспективной. «Только деньги зря потратишь», — все, что услышал от него Валентин. Поэтому первое время ему помогал Джастин. И морально, и финансово.  
  
С Джастином вообще было просто — он с самого начала знал о связи брата с Арно и не только не возражал, но и поддерживал их обоих. А вот от всех остальных приходилось скрывать — не хотелось лишний раз ссориться. Вряд ли родители вышвырнули бы Валентина из дома или прекратили общение, но все равно не стоило испытывать судьбу. Особенно после того, как Джастин — разумеется, тайно от брата — затащил Вальтера Придда на концерт «Алой волны» в один из клубов Олларии, отец похмыкал и согласился, что группа не так уж плоха. Валентин тогда от изумления потерял дар речи, а Джастин лишь самодовольно посмеивался, размешивая коктейль трубочкой, словно он тут не при чем.  
  
Но для Айрис, похоже, их группа значила даже больше — саму возможность где-то побывать и сделать что-то по-настоящему стоящее, заметное.  
  
С Айрис они познакомились в академии. Точнее, Арно услышал, как она поет, и, бесцеремонно ввалившись в комнату для подготовки к занятиям, предложил то, от чего Айрис не только не стала отказываться, но с восторгом согласилась в ту же секунду.  
  
После того, как нашлась вокалистка, дело оставалось за малым, и они разместили объявления в академии и на сайтах насчет бас-гитариста и ударника. Братья Катершванц были не первыми, кто появился на прослушивании, но последними, кого прослушал Валентин, сходу утвердив их кандидатуры. А дальше… дальше началось осуществление общей мечты.  
  
  
_Месяц Осенних Скал 395 года Круга Волн_  
  
* * *  
  
После встречи в переходе Валентин не виделся с Арно несколько месяцев — занятия закончились, и Джастин приехал за ним, чтобы увезти в Олларию. Увидев его обалдевшее, даже слегка осунувшееся от сессии лицо с кругами под глазами, Валентин не удержался и хмыкнул.  
  
— На себя посмотри, школьничек, — беззлобно огрызнулся Джастин, залпом выпивая шадди, принесенный Ирэной. — И вообще, вот будешь в моем возрасте, я посмеюсь, когда начнешь сессии сдавать.  
  
Общими усилиями Джастина все же уговорили не срываться сразу в обратную дорогу, а остаться у Ирэны и хотя бы ночь поспать по-человечески, пусть даже у него через три дня очередной экзамен. На следующий день они с Валентином уехали на все лето в Олларию.  
  
Еще несколько месяцев назад Валентин и сам поехал бы в столицу с удовольствием — соскучился по родителям и братьям, но сейчас предпочел бы остаться в Торке. Наверно, это было глупо — Арно вряд ли проводил каникулы в городе, скорее всего, тоже уехал куда-нибудь с семьей, но… Джастин, если и заметил странное настроение брата, то не счел нужным вмешиваться. Или просто настолько устал от сессии, что ему было не до чужих переживаний.  
  
В конце лета, едва вернувшись в Торку, Валентин поймал себя на том, что слишком часто оказывается у того самого перехода в надежде снова услышать игру Арно — настоящую игру Арно. Но его почему-то не было, и впервые они увиделись лишь с началом школьных занятий.  
  
Валентин еле дождался окончания уроков, и, когда учитель их отпустил, догнал Арно на улице. Тот сразу заметил растрепанные волосы и сбившееся дыхание, неопределенно хмыкнул, но в уголках губ притаилась улыбка.  
  
— Привет, — Валентина накрыло странное ощущение повторяющихся событий. — Ты в музыкальную?  
  
— Да, — в руках Арно привычно держал футляр со скрипкой. — Расписание узнать и там еще что…  
  
— Можно с тобой?  
  
В черных глазах мелькнуло удивление. Валентин подумал, что со стороны он, должно быть, смотрится крайне странно — как какой-то ненормальный сталкер, а то и хуже. Ведь они почти не знакомы, не считать же общением тот короткий разговор весной?  
  
— Давай, — ответил между тем Арно и спокойно продолжил путь.  
  
— А ты больше не играешь в переходе? — не удержался Валентин.  
  
Арно удивленно покосился на него.  
  
— Играл. Почти все лето. У папы на работе не заладилось, отпуск накрылся, и я здесь остался, — объяснил он. — Делать-то нечего, вот и ходил играть. Заодно на кафешки себе подзаработал, — он довольно усмехнулся, но тут же посерьезнел. — Хотя какие там кафе, мне смычок новый нужен. Этот совсем истрепался.  
  
«Так и знал, что нужно было оставаться», — с досадой подумал Валентин.  
  
— А ты где пропадал? — вдруг спросил Арно.  
  
— В Олларии, — нехотя признался он. — У меня там семья живет. Здесь я у сестры и ее мужа.  
  
— А чего так?  
  
— Лучшая музыкальная школа и академия в Талиге.  
  
— А-а-а.  
  
Почему-то вот так идти рядом с Арно по тротуару, усыпанному пожелтевшими листьями, казалось настолько обыденным, словно они делали это уже долгие годы.  
  
— Сам решил или родители заставили?  
  
— Сам. А ты?  
  
— Тоже сам. Хотя у меня мама на пианино играет, так что отчасти музыка — это семейное.  
  
— Арно, могу я кое-что спросить?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Ты играешь в переходах, потому что… ну, — Валентин замялся, отчаянно пытаясь найти подходящие слова.  
  
Арно понял и хмыкнул, изогнув бровь.  
  
— Нет, — спокойно ответил он. — Дело не в деньгах. Папа нормально зарабатывает, а Лионель и Эмиль — мои старшие братья — так вообще живут отдельно, Эмиль в Сэ с семьей, а Ли — в Олларии. Просто… помнишь, что я тебе весной говорил насчет концертов в музыкалке?  
  
— Помню.  
  
— Ну, вот поэтому. Мне хочется играть для кого-то, — признался Арно. — Потому что только тогда я могу играть, — он выделил это слово. — Я паршиво объясняю, да?  
  
— Нет, — Валентин помотал головой. — Я понял.  
  
— Хм, — Арно смерил его задумчиво-оценивающим взглядом. — Пожалуй, и правда понял. А хочешь, попросим наших учителей подобрать нам что-нибудь? — предложил он, когда они уже подходили к двухэтажному кирпичному зданию музыкальной школы.  
  
— Подобрать?  
  
— Можно вместе выучить какую-нибудь композицию и сыграть на Зимний Излом, знаешь же, тогда всегда концерт бывает.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе аккомпанировал? — не поверил в свое счастье Валентин.  
  
Арно пожал плечами.  
  
— Я слышал, как ты играешь, и мне понравилось. Тебе и на концертах интересно, в отличие от меня. Вот я и думаю, если нам играть вместе, вдруг мне тоже станет интересно? И вообще, мне действительно любопытно, каково это — играть с тобой.  
  
Валентин решил молча кивнуть, чтобы не спугнуть удачу.  
  
  
_Месяц Осенних Молний 400 года Круга Волн_  
  
* * *  
  
Арно аккуратно припарковал машину на обычное место и зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой в перчатке. Валентин, сидя на пассажирском сидении, разглядывал почти пустынную улицу — торкская студия звукозаписи «Ноты севера» располагалась на склоне небольшого холма на западной окраине города, поэтому здесь было немноголюдно. Невысокие частные дома, два небольших продуктовых магазина, кафе и студия, находящаяся в трехэтажном здании, с изогнутым фонарем у входа и раскидистыми лиственницами во дворе. Дальше улица уходила в холмы и плавно заворачивала назад на юг, к Агмари. Торка была «тупиковым» городом, через горы не проехать ни в Дриксен, ни в Бергмарк. Для этого пришлось бы вернуться на юг в Ноймар и уже оттуда выбирать — на запад или на восток.  
  
Арно заглушил мотор, проверил машину, подхватил футляры со скрипкой и с гитарой с заднего сиденья и кивнул Валентину — можно вылезать. У самого Валентина машины не было, водить он не умел. Арно два года назад на день рождения семья подарила темного «Зильбера» в честь выхода первого альбома. Хорошая машина, особенно для горных дорог. Арно сначала ворчал, что «Зильбера» надо перекрасить в алый, но потом то ли забыл, то ли стало лень возиться, в итоге оставил, как есть.  
  
А Джастин до сих пор водил того самого «Линарца», на котором отвез брата в Торку впервые. Валентин спрашивал, почему бы ему не поменять машину — все же работает юристом теперь, костюмы вон носит, хотя хвостик так и не отрезал, но Джастин пожимал плечами и резонно замечал, что, пока на ходу, сойдет.  
  
На улице оказалось холодно, оба кутались в пальто и шарфы, пока шли к студии. Над Айзмессер висели низкие, серые облака — там шел снег.  
  
— Скоро к нам придет, — Арно тоже посмотрел в ту сторону. — Напомни мне дома достать свитера и зимнюю куртку.  
  
— И ты мне, — Валентин улыбнулся. Ему нравилась и осень с ее меланхоличным настроением, желтой листвой и туманами, и зима — довольно суровая здесь, в горах, но дарящая пронзительно свежий воздух по утрам и сверкающая тысячами маленьких солнц на ровном снежном покрывале.  
  
— Точно, шины же нужно переобуть, раз скоро снег, — спохватился Арно, оглядываясь на «Зильбера» и цокнул языком. — Чтоб я еще про это вспомнил. В этом году поздновато, поэтому совсем из головы вылетело.  
  
— Можно после работы, — предложил Валентин. — Заодно поедим где-нибудь в городе.  
  
— Можно, — кивнул Арно. — Но только если у меня все документы на машину — в машине. Если я оставил что-нибудь дома, придется сначала заехать туда.  
  
— Мне к пяти нужно в академию.  
  
— Я помню, — Арно открыл дверь студии и пропустил Валентина внутрь первым. — Ты не волнуйся, если что, подброшу до академии и пойду «переобуюсь». А потом заеду за тобой на обратном пути.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Катершванцы уже были на месте, в контрольной комнате, обсуждали что-то с звукорежиссером. Айрис как раз пела в комнате записи. Йоганн возился с уже записанным — накладывал звуковые дорожки друг на друга и наслаивал мелодии одну на другую, чтобы решить, что звучит лучше. Йоганну нравилось это делать, и никто не возражал — работал он качественно. Норберт тоже был занят оборудованием. Оба приветственно вскинули руки при виде Валентина и Арно. Те ответили на приветствие и сразу включились в рабочий процесс.  
  
С Айрис было приятно сотрудничать с самого начала — она все схватывала на лету и редко ошибалась в мелодии. Довольно быстро запоминала слова, а иногда подбрасывала свои, весьма дельные и уместные идеи.  
  
— Как дела? — спросил Арно, когда она закончила петь и вышла из комнаты записи к ним.  
  
— «Искушение» записываем, — улыбнулась Айрис. — Почти готово. Остались еще «Нухутские костры», «Ночь на побережье» и последняя часть «Восточной сказки», там, где идет поэма под музыку. Ну, и ваши инструменталки. А потом нам будет нужен хексбергский оркестр.  
  
— Сначала придется с сессией в академии разобраться, — поправил Валентин.  
  
— Ой, точно, — Айрис скривилась. — Так лень, не поверишь.  
  
— Вы молодцы, — Арно довольно потянулся, снял, наконец, перчатки и открыл футляр со скрипкой. — В принципе, можем сегодня хотя бы одну инструменталку сделать. М-м-м? — он вопросительно посмотрел на Валентина.  
  
Тот кивнул, сверяясь со списком песен и с пометками уже сделанного.  
  
— Давай. «Меланхолию»?  
  
— Мысли читаешь.  
  
— Это не мысли, это настроение, — вздохнула Айрис. — Зима на носу, вот и…  
  
— Зима — это не только темнота и морозы, — назидательно поднял палец Норберт. — Но еще и глинтвейн, посиделки в гостях или барах, огоньки Зимнего Излома…  
  
— …и вообще сплошная романтика, — вклинился Йоганн, ехидничая на столь необычный настрой брата. Тот фыркнул и вернулся к своим делам, сочтя ниже своего достоинства вестись на очевидную иронию.  
  
Арно тем временем начал настраивать скрипку, как всегда в этот момент выпав из беседы и реальности. Валентин старался не слишком открыто наблюдать за ним — ему нравилось, как Арно выглядит, когда играет — как поводит смычком по струнам, как прислушивается к тому, что делает, и иногда еле заметно кивает сам себе, как нетерпеливо откидывает мешающиеся пряди. Легкий наклон головы, полуприкрытые глаза.  
  
Странно, столько лет прошло, что само по себе казалось невероятным, а Арно по-прежнему оставался для Валентина главным вдохновением. Тем, для кого он писал и пишет музыку в первую очередь.  
  
Арно опустил скрипку, вопросительно посмотрел на Валентина и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, исчез в комнате звукозаписи. Привычным жестом расправил ноты на напольном пюпитре и надел наушники, которые заодно служили ободком, удерживая челку. Валентин знал мелодию — дома они проигрывали ее несколько раз, но все равно с интересом и некоторым волнением наблюдал за игрой. Впрочем, волноваться было не о чем, его музыку Арно всегда играл безупречно, дополняя своей.  
  
Совсем как в тот раз, когда Валентин впервые сыграл для Арно из своего давнего творчества и попросил дополнить скрипичной мелодией. День, после которого начался их путь к тому, чтобы в итоге оказаться вместе — во всех смыслах этого слова.  
  
  
_Месяц Зимнего Ветра 395 года Круга Волн_  
  
* * *  
  
Концерт на Зимний Излом окончательно убедил Валентина в правильности решения — Арно нельзя упускать из виду, если он действительно хочет воплотить свою задумку. И не только потому, что играть и репетировать вместе оказалось на удивление легко, словно они занимались этим всю жизнь. Оба понимали друг друга с полуслова и действовали слаженно, на радость учителям — те сначала удивились желанию своих учеников сыграть вместе, а потом уже вовсю договаривались о будущих проектах.  
  
Была еще одна причина, по которой Валентину хотелось играть именно с Арно и сочинять музыку именно для него. Причина, в которой он пока боялся признаться даже самому себе, предпочитая оставлять намеки в музыке и набросках песен. Вряд ли они пригодятся, но практиковаться в любом случае не помешает.  
  
Они часто ходили друг к другу в гости и занимались вместе, попутно обсуждая музыку и не только — как оказалось, обоих интересовали схожие вещи. Август и Ирэна не возражали против визитов Арно, и это всех устраивало — Валентин предпочитал находиться у себя дома и не любил отвечать на чужие вопросы, а тем более показывать свои композиции другим, незнакомым людям, а Арно нравилась более просторная комната и то, что никто не войдет и не задержится потом с каким-нибудь разговором. И можно посмотреть удивительно красивые наброски мелодий, которые Валентин почему-то не хотел никому показывать.  
  
— Вот объясни мне, как ты собираешься создавать группу, если боишься показывать свою музыку другим? — проворчал как-то раз Арно, сидя на кровати и возясь с настройкой аккустической гитары.  
  
Как выяснилось, он умел играть и на гитаре тоже, хотя специально этому не учился. Узнав о желании Валентина собрать группу, он заинтересовался и, похоже, обрадовался.  
  
— Из разряда фантастики, конечно, но почему бы и нет, — решил Арно.  
  
С тех пор они иногда обсуждали, что именно потребуется, и когда этим стоит заняться всерьез — понятное дело, до окончания школы создание группы невозможно, но в академии после поступления можно попробовать.  
  
— Я просто не люблю показывать незавершенные вещи, — Валентин вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. — А тем более, как бы сказать… старшему поколению, которое, скорее всего, не поймет.  
  
— Хм, думаешь, мама поднимет нас на смех? — Арно продолжал негромко перебирать струны. Кажется, тот самый нухутский мотив, только на этот раз в переложении для гитары.  
  
— Думаю, любой взрослый поднимет нас на смех. Ты сам знаешь, как родители относятся к фантазиям детей о карьере в шоу-бизнесе. Если честно, не представляю, как быть со своими — они точно не обрадуются и вряд ли поддержат.  
  
— Но ты же не бросишь эту идею?  
  
— Нет. Мне никогда ничего не хотелось настолько сильно.  
  
Арно перестал играть, внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Валентина, а потом кивнул и широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Тогда не волнуйся. Как-нибудь со всем разберемся.  
  
За окном валил снег, уже темнело, хотя время было раннее. Был выходной, и Валентин сразу после обеда приехал к Арно. Им выпал один из редких дней, когда матери Арно не оказалось дома — отправилась за покупками.  
  
Арно жил с матерью в частном доме с небольшим двором. Его отец приезжал редко — большую часть времени он находился на базе, расположенной где-то в торкских горах. Со старшими братьями Арно Валентин тоже пока не познакомился — Эмиль давно перебрался в Сэ, где у него была своя семья, а Лионель работал в Олларии, в собственной небольшой фирме. Лионель часто наведывался в Торку, а в отпуск ездил по разным странам, обычно прихватив с собой Арно — оттуда тот и знал столько всякой музыки и обычаев.  
  
— Кстати, насчет незавершенных вещей, — Арно отложил гитару в сторону и лег, сцепив руки под подбородком. Валентин сидел на полу, проваливаясь в пушистый ковер — ему так больше нравилось. — Мне же ты показываешь.  
  
Валентин поднял взгляд, стараясь выглядеть как обычно, спокойно и бесстрастно, хотя слишком хорошо понимал, что попросту пялится на Арно — на его растрепанные волосы, тонкие губы, родинку на щеке и почти черные глаза.  
  
— Потому что ты — другой, — ответил он.  
  
— Почему другой? — удивился Арно. — Ты не думай, я не дразню или там чего, просто любопытно.  
  
— Я доверяю тебе, — медленно произнес Валентин. — Ты понимаешь музыку, понимаешь то, о чем я хочу сказать в своих песнях. Поэтому я не боюсь показывать.  
  
Арно неожиданно сполз на ковер, почти вплотную к Валентину, и взглянул ему прямо в глаза.  
  
— В таком случае хочешь узнать, о чем именно я догадался из твоих песен?  
  
Валентин настороженно замолчал, одновременно надеясь и боясь неправильно понять. Впрочем, ответ и не требовался. Арно просто подался вперед и поцеловал его — неловко и немного неуклюже — было очевидно, что он делает это впервые. Но как потрясающе это ощущалось. Валентин облизал губы и недоуменно моргнул.  
  
— А что еще ты понял? — шепотом спросил он.  
  
Арно усмехнулся и вдруг прижался к Валентину, повалил его на спину на ковер, бесцеремонно навалившись сверху. Светлые волосы скользнули по щеке, приятно щекоча, когда Арно поцеловал его снова, уже немного увереннее.  
  
— То, что ты мне тоже нравишься, — просто ответил он.


	2. Приложение

_We know the songs the sirens sang_

_(Nightwish, «Edema Ruh»)_

 

 _«Алая волна»_  
  
Айрис Окделл — вокал  
  
Валентин Придд — композитор, автор текстов, клавишные  
  
Арно Савиньяк — композитор, лидер-гитара, скрипка, вокал  
  
Йоганн Катершванц — бас-гитара, бэк-вокал  
  
Норберт Катершванц — ударные

 

 

  
_Забытые мелодии_

1\. Вступление (инструмент.) 2:35  
2\. Северное сияние 5:33  
3\. Искушение 4:28  
4\. Возвращение 3:55  
5\. Ночь на побережье 5:07  
6\. Из глубин 7:32  
7\. Интерлюдия (инструмент.) 2:56  
8\. Нухутские костры 4:20  
9\. Оазис 6:02  
10\. Долина песков 4:10  
11\. Меланхолия (инструмент.) 4:32  
12\. Восточная сказка 9:55

 

  
_Журнал «Музыка волн», №136, месяц Весеннего Ветра 399 года Круга Волн_  
  
Корреспондент: Итак, мы находимся в Хексберг, городе морских легенд и озорных кэцхен. Сейчас глубокий вечер, и на сцене театра «Энтенизель» только что закончился концерт торкской симфоник-метал группы «Алая волна». Это их второй тур и второй альбом, и ребята демонстрируют нам поразительный талант, стремительно завоевывая сердца фанатов уже не только в Талиге, но и в Дриксен и Гаунау. С нами находятся Валентин Придд и Арно Савиньяк — разум и душа этой группы, насколько мы слышали. Как вам подобное распределение ролей?  
  
Арно: (удивленно) Не знал, что нас так называют. А ты?  
  
Валентин: Увы. Я безнадежно отстал от жизни в интернете. Спасибо, что просветили.  
  
Арно: Не уверен насчет себя, но Валентину точно подходит. Он пишет песни и музыку, так что это очевидно.  
  
Валентин: Зато ты самый общительный и, пожалуй, да — душа группы.  
  
Корреспондент: Выходит, главный творец у вас Валентин? Что вдохновляет вас на сочинение музыки?  
  
Валентин: Обычно прочитанные и запомнившиеся истории. И некоторые пейзажи, события, мысли… Много чего на самом деле. Идеи есть повсюду, главное — суметь поймать их и превратить в музыку.  
  
Корреспондент: Опишите обычный процесс создания песни.  
  
Валентин: Бывает по-разному. Иногда сначала придумываются слова и лишь потом мелодия. Иногда наоборот. Я записываю получившееся, потом показываю Арно. Если он одобряет, показываю остальным. Если нет, переделываю.  
  
Корреспондент: Получается, Арно второй человек после вас?  
  
Валентин: (смущенно) Можно сказать и так, хотя важные решения мы принимаем вместе, всей группой.  
  
Корреспондент: Вы давно знакомы?  
  
Арно: Со школы. Учились в одном классе, а потом Валентин предложил создать свою группу, и я согласился. Дальше нашли Айрис, Йоганна и Норберта — и вот мы здесь.  
  
Корреспондент: Расскажите немного об остальных участниках.  
  
Арно: Давайте я, а то Валентин вконец замкнется, он у нас интроверт. Значит, сначала Валентин. Любит свой рояль, книжки и классику. Ненавидит готовить. Общаться можно, только осторожно.  
  
Валентин: Когда ты так говоришь, это звучит ужасно.  
  
Арно: Ну, так и есть. А, зато он любит убираться. Даже в студии.  
  
Валентин: Арно!  
  
Корреспондент: (смеется) Извините, продолжайте.  
  
Арно: Дальше Айрис. Она у нас как общая младшая сестра. Активная, добрая, любит чай, здорово поет. Что еще от вокалистки нужно? А Норберт и Йоганн — близнецы, наш счастливый талисман.  
  
Корреспондент: Почему?  
  
Арно: У меня старшие братья — тоже близнецы, вот я и придумал (смеется). Норберт, несмотря на то, что ударник, более спокойный и рассудительный, а Йоганн любит оторваться во время концертов.  
  
Валентин: Ты забыл рассказать о себе. Давай я?  
  
Арно: Нет, даже не смей! Я знаю, ты отомстишь мне за готовку. Поэтому… Значит, скрипач и гитарист, Арно Савиньяк. (насмешливо) Как уже говорилось, общительный, умный и просто хороший парень.  
  
Валентин: (приподнимает бровь) И почему я не удивлен.  
  
Корреспондент: (смеется) Переходим к следующему вопросу. Есть ли у вас музыкальное образование?  
  
Валентин: Да, причем у всех. Все мы сначала учились в музыкальных школах, а теперь в академии.  
  
Корреспондент: Отлично, тогда понятно, откуда у вас склонность к, собственно, симфоник. Как вам этот тур? Много еще выступлений осталось?  
  
Арно: Я доволен. Получается хорошо, публика радует, и сегодняшний концерт можно назвать одним из лучших, было действительно здорово.  
  
Валентин: Да, очень. А осталось… (обращаясь к Арно) Что у нас осталось?  
  
Арно: Мариенбург, Акона и завершающий концерт в Олларии.  
  
Корреспондент: Какие у вас планы на будущее?  
  
Валентин и Арно: (хором) Отдыхать (смеются).  
  
Арно: После тура планируем устроить небольшой отпуск, а то график у нас насыщенный, и все устали. Нужно отдохнуть.  
  
Корреспондент: Когда выйдет следующий альбом?  
  
Валентин: Полагаю, в студию мы вернемся ближе к осени. У меня есть некоторые задумки и материал в запасе, поэтому, думаю, проблем не будет.  
  
Корреспондент: Значит, в следующем году ждем ваш новый альбом?  
  
Валентин: Надеемся на это. Если Арно одобрит.  
  
Арно: Одобрю, конечно. Не делай из меня чудовище.  
  
Корреспондент: Спасибо, что уделили время. Удачи на концертах, надеюсь, у вас все получится.  
  
Валентин: Спасибо.  
  
Арно: Спасибо, было приятно пообщаться (галантно целует руку).  
  
Корреспондент: Ой (краснеет). Теперь понятно, что имели в виду, когда говорили, что вы душа группы (смеется). Удачи!  
  
  
* * *  
  
— …Не люблю я все же интервью. Так неуютно всегда, и боишься ляпнуть лишнее, и ощущаешь себя полным идиотом.  
  
— То-то у тебя так хорошо получается. Руки целуешь, журналистов с полуслова очаровываешь.  
  
— Ревнуешь? Нет, подожди, ты что, серьезно?  
  
— А ты как думаешь?  
  
— Да брось. Ты же знаешь.  
  
— Знаю. В гостиницу или в клуб?  
  
— А ты куда хочешь?  
  
— Если ты не устал, можно в клуб.  
  
— Хочешь потанцевать?  
  
— Разве что с тобой.  
  
— Договорились. Специально для тебя изображу танец из того фильма. Смеешься? Ну-ну, посмотрим еще, кто из нас лучше двигается не в постели.


	3. Chapter 3

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_A kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

_(My Chemical Romance, «The Sharpest Lives»)_

 

_Месяц Зимних Скал 400 года Круга Волн_

* * *

Валентин, не открывая глаз, потянулся на звук к телефону, в процессе чуть не смахнув кружку с водой с прикроватного столика. Несколько мгновений он пытался провести пальцем по экрану, чтобы ответить на вызов, а потом, наконец, поднес телефон к уху.

— Да? — голос звучал хрипло со сна. Арно рядом недовольно зашевелился — «кто это, кошки его раздери, звонит в такую рань?» Валентин сонно потянулся к нему и уткнулся в плечо, вдыхая запах обнаженной кожи. За окном было темно, кажется, шел снег, и отсветы фонарей вычерчивали неясные тени на стенах комнаты.

— Доброе утро. Не разбудил?

Валентин удивленно распахнул глаза, сонливость разом слетела. Отец звонил нечасто, тем более так рано.

— Нет, все нормально, так и так нужно вставать, — острожно ответил он. — Как дела?

— Хорошо, — голос у Вальтера оказался неожиданно веселым. — Хотел сообщить, что еду в Торку по делам на несколько дней. Сначала к Ирэне, у нее же и остановлюсь, а потом думал навестить тебя. Будешь дома сегодня после обеда?

Сегодня был выходной, и они с Арно собирались съездить на выставку ледяных скульптур в парке. Впрочем, это или подождет, или можно предложить отцу поехать с ними — хороший повод пообщаться вне квартиры. Чем меньше времени отец проведет у них, тем меньше вопросов может возникнуть.

— Да, — произнес Валентин вслух. — Позвони, когда поедешь к на… ко мне, — он мысленно выругался на оговорку, но, похоже, отец не заметил или воспринял, как должное. В конце концов, о том, что он живет с Арно, все знали давным-давно.

— Конечно. До встречи.

— До встречи, — Валентин нажал на отбой, отложил телефон в сторону и со стоном откинулся на подушку.

— Что? — взъерошенный и растрепанный Арно повернулся к нему, часто моргая и щурясь. Он на ощупь отыскал очки и неуклюже нацепил их, фокусируя взгляд. Он не любил их носить, предпочитая линзы, и надевал только дома, и то редко. На давний вопрос Валентина Арно рассказал, что близорукость передалась ему от матери.

— Зато на сцене помогает, — неожиданно рассмеялся он тогда, имея в виду концерты в музыкальной школе. — В зале все лица сливаются, и становится не так страшно выступать. Как думаешь, если все же создадим группу и будем играть на больших концертах, тоже поможет?

— Отец приезжает, — ответил Валентин, поправляя выбившуюся из-под дужки очков алую прядь Арно. Тот потянулся к прикосновению, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Сегодня после обеда.

Арно замер, наклонив голову к плечу. Одеяло сползло, и Валентин подумал, что надо напомнить Арно надеть что-нибудь с высоким воротом или не снимать шарф. Заметив на себе выразительный взгляд, тот усмехнулся.

— Сам виноват. Да не смотри ты так, надену свитер. Твой отец поедет с нами на выставку?

— Возможно.

— А, ну тогда хорошо. Он хотя бы не ворчит, как именно я веду машину.

— А кто ворчит? — удивился Валентин.

— Мама, — Арно закатил глаза. — Иногда просит отвезти в магазин, ну, когда ты в академии, а я не занят, а сама… — он махнул рукой. — А твой отец нормально, помнишь, мы тогда его забирали из аэропорта?

— Помню. Надо прибраться, что ли, — нехотя сказал Валентин.

— Так, вроде, все нормально, — Арно приподнялся на локте, оглядывая квартиру. — Позавчера же уборку делали.

Они лежали на широкой кровати в той комнате, где находился рояль и все остальное. Вторая комната — формально, для родителей и друзей, комната Арно, на самом деле — нечто вроде рабочего кабинета, была куда меньше и почти не использовалась.

Квартиру они содержали в порядке, а то мать Арно иногда приходила в гости, да и не только она. Разумеется, такие вещи, как смазка и презервативы были надежно заперты в ящике прикроватного столика, и вряд ли Вальтер Придд на них наткнется, но все же каждый раз становилось страшно — вдруг что-то пропустили? Вдруг заметят? Единственным исключением был Джастин, при нем можно было расслабиться и ни о чем не думать.

Квартиру в Торке тоже купил именно он — перед началом учебного года в академии, когда Валентин только-только поступил, приехал в гости и молча повез в центр. Когда Джастин, поднявшись на нужный этаж, вручил ему ключи, Валентин потерял дар речи.

— Откуда у тебя столько?..

— Родители помогли, — беспечно отозвался тот. — И даже не спрашивай, как я их уговорил, — добавил он. — Это был незабываемый и неповторимый опыт.

— Но… это же… — Валентин искренне не знал, что сказать.

Джастин потянул его за собой в квартиру.

— Ремонт сделан, — он окинул взглядом помещение. — Звукоизоляция есть, все есть. Как видишь, и рояль имеется — это тебе от Августа и Ирэны, — на этом месте Валентин понял, что в «квартирный заговор» Джастин каким-то образом умудрился втянуть всю семью. — Так что сможете играть и репетировать, сколько захотите. Здесь еще одна комната, тоже пригодится.

— Подожди, — Валентин удивленно покосился на брата. — «Сможете»?

Джастин фыркнул.

— Полагаю, вам с Арно надоело урывать моменты, пока никого нет дома, и жаться по чужим углам? В общем, все это твое. И Арно, если захочешь. Главное, не забывайте перед тем, как родители нагрянут в гости, попрятать все ваши штучки, — добавил он, заставив Валентина окончательно смутиться.

С тех пор Валентин жил в этой квартире вместе с Арно. Для родственников — «потому что так удобнее, мы же в одной группе». Объяснение принимали без проблем, особенно после того, как вышел первый альбом — тогда семьи, похоже, впервые отнеслись к происходящему всерьез.

Арно зевнул и потянулся, а потом подобрался ближе к Валентину и устроил голову на его плече, обняв за талию и прижавшись.

— А нам обязательно вставать вот прямо сейчас? — жалобно спросил он.

— А сколько времени?

Арно достал свой телефон. Экран блеснул синеватым в полутьме.

— Восемь с небольшим.

— Отец приедет после обеда, — Валентин притянул Арно к себе, целуя. — Можно поваляться.

— Или не только поваляться? — подхватил Арно, заметив озорные искры в серых глазах.

— Пожалуй.

— Я сверху, — шепнул Арно на ухо, прикусил мочку и стал спускаться поцелуями ниже, к шее.

— Как скажешь, — Валентин шумно выдохнул и выгнулся под ним. — Только следы не оставляй, — вдруг спохватился он.

Арно знакомо прищурился и хитро улыбнулся.

— Скажешь, что это страстные поклонницы.

— Арно.

— Ну, я же правда твой поклонник номер один.

Валентин скептически хмыкнул, потом не выдержал и рассмеялся.

 

 

_Месяц Зимних Волн 400 года Круга Волн_

* * *

— Точно не хочешь, чтобы я отвез тебя в аэропорт?

— Ты издеваешься? Лежи и не смей вставать.

— За водой-то можно будет встать?

— Сейчас принесу. Может, все же отменить?..

— Даже не думай. Ну, приболел немного, и что такого? Я же не маленький, и мне уже лучше, чем пару дней назад. Еще денек, вообще как новый буду.

— Ты уверен? Я могу остаться.

— Шутишь? У нас сроки, когда еще забронируем запись с оркестром. Ничего, ты и раньше без меня ездил, если надо было. Иди, Вальхен. У тебя самолет через два часа, Айри уже, наверно, в аэропорту ждет. А на дорогах гололед. Пока на такси доедешь.

— Я позвоню, как доберусь до аэропорта и потом тоже?

— Попробуй только не позвонить — вопреки всему встану и пешком приду. Прямо в Хексберг.

— К весне как раз доберешься.

— Иди уже.

— Не забывай пить лекарства.

— Вальхен, в самом деле.

 

 

* * *

Иногда люди совершают поступки, последствия которых их настигают — зачастую вместе с пониманием этих самых последствий — только некоторое время спустя. Иногда удается осознать и остановиться вовремя. Иногда — нет. Арно не был исключением.

Болеть он ненавидел с детства, врачей тоже. Случалось это нечасто, но зато в самый неподходящий момент. Вот и на этот раз он умудрился сильно простудиться перед самой поездкой. В итоге еле уговорил Валентина поехать с Айрис, а сам остался отлеживаться в Торке. Выздоровел довольно быстро, но вялость, плохое настроение и упадок сил остались.

Игра на скрипке не клеилась, не шла, хотя он обещал Валентину кое-что придумать в качестве последних штрихов альбома. Ничего не хотелось, настроения вообще не было уже третий день подряд. Арно хмуро покосился на календарь — Валентин вернется только через неделю. Мелькнула безумная мысль сорваться к нему и удивить в хексбегском отеле. Но это было глупо — тот сейчас занят записью, да и чего деньги зря тратить. К тому же он сам вымотается долгой дорогой и снова разболеется.

Арно потянулся было к телефону, но передумал. Его утреннее сообщение — «все в порядке, только скучаю по тебе» — так и осталось без ответа. Это неприятно кольнуло, но он понимал — скорее всего, Валентин занят, или телефон разрядился, да что угодно может быть.

Арно взглянул на часы, потом бросил взгляд за окно — ясно и морозно, и еще не совсем стемнело — и, решительно тряхнув головой, поднялся.

Лучше уж хотя бы в бар сходить, чем сидеть дома и думать всякое. Да и вдруг небольшая прогулка поможет. Пару стаканчиков торкского коктейля — и домой, спать. Возможно, тогда эта дурацкая вялость, наконец-то, отступит, придет вдохновение, и он сможет заняться альбомом?

 

* * *

В баре было жарко и шумно, но Арно это почему-то понравилось. Он устроился в углу у стойки и, сделав заказ, почти отключился от реальности, просто сидел и слушал громкую музыку, обрывки разговоров и смех вокруг. От нескольких глотков коктейля сделалось тепло и хорошо, и Арно подумал, что прийти сюда было правильной мыслью. А то дома слишком пусто без Валентина. Странная мысль слегка удивила его, он решил обдумать ее позже, на трезвую голову. В голове уже разливался приятный туман — торкский «Северный» был довольно мощной вещью.

— Свободно? — на соседний стул вознамерился сесть какой-то парень с темными волосами, в кожаной куртке с мехом.

Арно пожал плечами.

— Да, конечно, — он сделал бармену знак повторить заказ.

— Вы выглядите усталым, — сказал парень через некоторое время.

— Недавно болел, — буркнул Арно. Интересно, это он клеиться, что ли, пытается? Оставалось надеяться, что нет. Иначе парню придется сразу пойти… куда-нибудь. Валентину Арно не изменил ни разу и не собирался. Подобное с его стороны было исключено на уровне самой мысли.

— Я могу предложить вам кое-что, — парень понизил голос и наклонился чуть ближе. — Поможет взбодриться.

Арно уже открыл было рот, собираясь послать его куда подальше, но оказалось, что речь идет не о сексе. Парень достал из кармана небольшой пакетик и протянул Арно.

— Бесплатный пробник. Номер моего телефона внутри, если захотите еще. Вы не пожалеете, эффект не заставит себя долго ждать, — после этих слов парень слез со стула и исчез из бара.

 

* * *

Арно заперся в кабинке барного туалета и достал пакетик из кармана. Его глаза удивленно расширились, когда он понял, что находится внутри. Сакотта. Первой мыслью было спустить все в унитаз и просто забыть. Второй — а вдруг поможет, для вдохновения? Если совсем чуть-чуть? Он же, как-никак, состоит в группе, и вообще… Да и работать надо, а не вяло сидеть, глядя в окно. Валентин скоро вернется с почти готовым материалом, а он так и не сделал того, что должен был.

Арно размышлял еще несколько мгновений, а потом пожал плечами и решился. Телефон пиликнул входящим сообщением, но Арно не заметил.

Позже он много раз думал о том, что стоило послушать первую мысль.

 

* * *

— Ну, как ты?

— Давно здоров. И даже записал тебе кучу всего, как и обещал! Привет, Айри. Подбросить тебя?

— Нет, я на автобус. Еще в одно место заехать надо по пути домой, так что мне в другую сторону. Ладно, Вальхен, я пойду?

— Давай. Увидимся в студии. Позвонишь Норберту и Йоганну?

— Ага, как договаривались. Пока, ребята!

— Пока! Короче, я столько всего успел сделать, не поверишь.

— Здорово. Ты выглядишь немного усталым.

— Разве? Не знаю, чувствую себя бодрым и свежим. Ну что, идем? Хочу показать тебе свое гениальное творчество. Как все прошло в Хексберг?

— Хорошо. Оркестр отличный, как и всегда. Арно, точно все в порядке?

— Да, да, чего ты? Идем, а то дел много.

 

_Месяц Весеннего Ветра 400 года Круга Волн_

* * *

«Искушение» стало их вторым синглом. Первым была «Долина песков», и клип к ней сняли еще в конце осени — к Зимнему Излому, что поклонники, судя по комментариям в сети, расценили как лучший подарок. Кроме того, на Зимний Излом группа устроила небольшую закрытую встречу с поклонниками в одном из клубов — подписывали плакаты, альбомы и фотографировались с пришедшими. Было весело, несколько сумбурно и, пожалуй, по-настоящему здорово.

Теперь, почти перед выпуском альбома, снимали «Искушение». Айрис, приподняв бровь, разглядывала себя в зеркале в комнате для переодевания.

— Интересно, сценарист решил снять клип или исторический фильм? — поинтересовалась она у Валентина, когда тот подошел. — Ты только глянь на это платье, как в начале прошлого Круга носили. А голову лишний раз повернуть страшно — вдруг все эти шпильки выпадут? О, а вот тебе лилово-серебряное идет.

— Благодарю. Я, судя по тому, что мне рассказали про сценарий клипа, то ли граф, то ли герцог, — пояснил Валентин. — А Норберт и Йоганн у нас доблестные военные, — он кивнул на весело фехтующих неподалеку Катершванцев, разминающихся перед съемкой.

— А я, судя по сочетанию цветов и обилию кружев, куртизанка, — фыркнул Арно, присоединившись к ним и с откровенным любопытством разглядывая Валентина. — Алое мне идет, не спорю, но, в самом деле, зачем столько кружев на рубашке? — он поднял руку, демонстрируя манжет.

— Ого, как вы здорово вместе смотритесь, — улыбнулась Айрис. — Такие два дворянина.

— Нас после съемок хотят пофоткать в этом, — сказал Арно. — Так что приготовьтесь страдать.

— Чтобы поклонницы проливали слезы над благородным виконтом, который попал в плен и там погиб? Или не погиб, Леворукий разберет, вроде бы в клипе предполагается открытый финал.

— Да ладно, это в сценарии? Кошмар, — Арно расхохотался. — А ты, стало быть, отважный полковник, который героически бросается меня спасать?

— Не дождешься, — Валентин усмехнулся. — Я, стало быть, в это время беру в жены прекрасную эрэа, — он галантно поклонился Айрис.

— Предатель! — Арно состроил обиженное лицо. — Как ты можешь.

Айрис хихикнула, а потом посерьезнела.

— Время, ребята. Идем, что ли.

— Я сейчас, — Арно вдруг коротко прижал Валентина к себе. — Забегу на минутку в нашу гримерку.

— С ума сошел прилюдно обниматься? Тут везде камеры и журналисты, — шепнул Валентин, пряча улыбку.

— К кошкам, — беззаботно откликнулся Арно, но Валентина все же нехотя отпустил. — Ладно, я сейчас.

— Поторопись!

В гримерной Арно оглянулся на прикрытую дверь и торопливо потянулся к своей сумке, нащупывая очередной пакетик, спрятанный в глубоком кармане.

«Я только немного. Устал, а еще весь день с клипом маяться и фотографироваться. А я чуть-чуть»…

 

_Месяц Весенних Молний 400 года Круга Волн_

* * *

— Что-то Арно долго нет, — шепнула Айрис Валентину, когда основной поток поклонников иссяк.

Вся группа находилась в торкском магазине дисков в центре — сегодня состоялся выход альбома, и они подписывали плакаты и диски, а также фотографировались с желающими. Судить еще было рано, но «Искушение» в чартах Талига оказалось довольно высоко и, судя по восторгу Катарины, продолжало подниматься, грозя перекрыть успех «Найери».

— Сбежал отдохнуть от поклонниц бедного несчастного виконта? — поддразнил Норберт, подмигивая Айрис.

— В таком случае, кто из нас еще предатель, — припечатал Валентин, хотя почему-то стало тревожно. Нечто необъяснимое, словно какая-то тень, казалось, висела над ним. Это подолжалось уже некоторое время — чувство странного и неправильного — но он даже себе не мог объяснить, а в чем, собственно, дело. Все было хорошо, с Арно он не ссорился и как обычно занимался подготовкой тура с Катариной и делами в академии. Альбом вышел в срок, поклонникам вроде все нравилось, скоро начнется тур, и будут концерты и разные города. И все же… — Я сейчас, — Валентин встал и торопливо направился вглубь магазина с намерением отыскать Арно.

Тот обнаружился в мужском туалете — стоял у раковины, зачем-то зажимая нос бумажными полотенцами.

— Арно?

Он вздрогнул, резко обернулся, и Валентин увидел кровь на полотенцах.

— Вальхен? Ты что здесь делаешь? — что, Леворукий подери, происходит? Арно никогда раньше не смотрел на него вот так — настороженно, словно испугался чего-то.

— Тебя долго не было, — Валентин нахмурился, с тревогой глядя в его лицо. — Что с тобой?

— Да ничего особенного, — улыбка получилась фальшивой, и это неприятно царапнуло Валентина. — Кровь из носа идет, да и все.

— Это, по-твоему, ничего особенного?

— Да ладно, просто переутомился. Уже перестало, — Арно шмыгнул носом в доказательство и бросил испачканные полотенца в урну.

— Ты такой бледный, — Валентин продолжал смотреть на него, совершенно не представляя, что делать дальше. Почему-то стало страшно — вдруг у Арно что-то не так со здоровьем, а он скрывает? С другой стороны, они же вместе живут, Валентин наверняка заметил бы. Конечно, он часто находился в студии и в академии, но и с Арно проводил много времени. Да и сам Арно наверняка сказал, если бы что-то случилось, у них же никогда не было секретов друг от друга. Ведь сказал бы?..

— Пустяки, — Арно смотрел на него, вроде бы, как обычно, но что-то в глубине его взгляда Валентину не нравилось.

— С тобой точно все в порядке? — вопрос, заданный почти машинально, заставил Валентина почувствовать себя так, словно он снова попал в аэропорт зимой — он вспомнил, что именно тогда впервые спросил у него то же самое.

И, точно как тогда, Арно приподнял брови, удивленно улыбнулся и ответил:

— Конечно. Идем, а то нас уже наверняка заждались.

Валентин остановил его в дверях.

— Послушай…

— Ну, что еще? — внезапное раздражение в голосе Арно заставило отшатнуться с неприятным удивлением. — Я же сказал, все нормально. В самом деле, может, хватит надо мной трястись? Я не трепетная эрэа, в конце концов, — он хмыкнул и вышел первым.

Валентин еще некоторое время стоял на месте, напряженно размышляя и невидяще глядя перед собой, а потом последовал за ним. Он не заметил, как Арно быстро запихнул глубже во внутренний карман куртки показавшийся оттуда мелкий пакетик.

 

  
_Месяц Летних Волн 400 года Круга Волн_

* * *

Они часто участвовали в летних фестивалях, хотя это всегда сложнее, играть на сборных концертах, но им нравилось — на них царила особая атмосфера, особенно когда играть приходилось под открытым небом. Тем более, если вокруг жара, зелень, ясные ночи и тепло.

Вся группа находилась в радостном предвкушении — уже через несколько дней им предстояло впервые выступить на Валмонском в Олларии. Продажа билетов шла неплохо — третий альбом действительно оказался самым успешным, концерты в Торке и Хексберг прошли удачно, зрителей хватало. Но сначала, перед Валмонским, им предстояло поучаствовать в ежегодном фестивале в Тарнике, где под открытым небом собирались группы разных направлений.

Концерт обычно начинали Арно или Айрис с приветствия собравшимся, а дальше группа играла несколько песен, в основном из нового альбома, и старые, которые оказались самыми популярными — «Ретаннэ», «Найери» и «Скверна». В середине концерта прожектора гасли, сменяясь полутьмой, а на сцене оставались только Валентин и Арно. Арно брал скрипку вместо гитары и устраивался возле рояля, поближе к Валентину. И они играли — вместе.

Дуэт скрипки и рояля, их собственная идея и традиция, появившаяся с самого первого альбома и самого первого совместного выступления. Этот момент — несколько минут плавной, текущей, словно вода, музыки — существовал лишь для двоих. Арно нравилось это чуть ли не больше всего остального, мгновение, когда, казалось, мир замирал, и оставались только они с Валентином и мягкий свет на сцене. Он знал — всегда знал — что Валентин пишет эти вещи специально для него — и любил это, погружаясь в музыку всей душой, почти сливаясь со скрипкой.

При этом каждый одевался на сцену так, как считал нужным — например, Валентин чаще всего выступал в классических костюмах, Норберт и Йоганн предпочитали джинсы и футболки с надписями, Арно любил черные джинсы или брюки с кучей застежек и завязок, водолазки или футболки, тоже с декоративными молниями или необычного покроя, Айрис же выбирала одежду в зависимости от настроения — платья, джинсы с майкой, а то и просто юбки с топами.

«Алая волна» уже участвовала в тарникском фестивале в прошлом году, и на этот раз выступление прошло удачно. Следующий после фестиваля день был свободен, а дальше — дорога в Олларию, где их ждал Валмонский и, как все надеялись, настоящий успех.

 

* * *

В тарникской гостинице Валентин и Арно жили в одном номере и после ужина сразу поднялись к себе — хотелось отдохнуть после такого насыщенного дня и побыть вдвоем.

— Идем в постель? — глаза Арно странно блестели, он почти вешался на Валентина уже по пути наверх, чего за ним раньше не водилось. На людях они никогда не вели себя вызывающе.

— Ты пьян? — Валентин, нахмурившись, отодвинулся. Они, конечно, выпили по паре бокалов вина за ужином, но не могло же это настолько сильно повлиять.

— Вальхен, — Арно поморщился. — Ну, в самом деле. М-м-м?

— Перестань. Что с тобой?

— Да ладно тебе.

— Хватит! — Валентин оттолкнул Арно, и тот неловко задел лежащую на столе сумку.

Сумка упала на пол, содержимое вывалилось из нее.

— Ну вот, что ты наделал, — протянул Арно таким отстраненным тоном, словно ему было все равно, даже пролети за окном выходцы верхом на пегих кобылах.

— Разрубленный Змей, прости, я…

Валентин потянулся собрать рассыпавшиеся по полу вещи и вдруг замер, резко переменившись в лице.

— Ну, чего ты возишься? — Арно понял — чего — и осекся, почти придя в себя.

Валентин тем временем поднял выпавший из сумки пакетик, в светло-серых глазах читался ужас.

— Арно, нет, — одними губами выдохнул он. — Нет.

Выражение лица Арно изменилось, взгляд стал чужим и колючим. Он сузил глаза, подался вперед и выдернул пакетик из рук Валентина.

— А что такого? — с неожиданной злостью спросил он, запихивая пакетик обратно в сумку. — Да, это — мое!

— Ты себя сейчас слышишь? — Валентин говорил почти шепотом, словно боялся собственного голоса, словно надеялся, что все можно исправить, и что ему показалось. — «Что такого»? Ты серьезно? Это же, кошки подери, сакотта. Или ты думаешь, я настолько глуп, что не отличу ее от тростникового сахара?

Арно продолжал упрямо смотреть, не произнося ни слова. Теперь становилось понятно его странное поведение — алкоголь плохо сочетался с… подобным. Но, Разрубленный Змей! Это же попросту немыслимо, чтобы Арно — Арно! — употреблял эту вещь. Уж не говоря о том, что его слова и реакция никак не вязались с обычным поведением.

«Это началось еще зимой».

«Так вот откуда кровь».

«Не может быть».

Валентин стоял и смотрел на Арно, словно видел его впервые — непривычная бледность, темные круги под глазами, уставший вид — сакотта давала ощущение бодрости, но усталости тела это не отменяло.

А он был занят альбомом и учебой в академии и наивно полагал, что все нормально, доверяя словам Арно. Хотя видел же, что что-то не так. Или, по крайней мере, ощущал. Выходит, Арно подсел на эту дрянь еще несколько месяцев назад и вполне успешно скрывал. От него. Просто отлично.

— Это мое дело, — с нажимом произнес Арно. — Подумаешь, балуюсь немного. В конце концов, я в музыкальной группе.

— Твое дело? — эхом повторил Валентин. В ушах звенело, а в голове было пусто — он совершенно не представлял, что теперь делать, как реагировать и как правильно поступить.

— Мое, — вскинулся Арно. — Лучше отстань и даже не начинай лекции на тему того, что это плохо.

— Ты не в себе. Просто не в себе. Иди спать. Поговорим потом, — это было отступлением, признанием полного поражения и позорнейшим бегством с его стороны, но Валентин сейчас не мог придумать ничего лучшего. Он устал, он тоже выпил вина, а решение проблемы требовало ясной головы.

Удивительно, но Арно не стал возражать, а послушно отправился в ванную, недовольно передернув плечами в дверях. Никогда раньше он не ощущался настолько чужим. И это пугало чуть ли не больше сакотты.

 

* * *

Айрис как раз заварила чай и устроилась в кресле, собираясь почитать книжку перед сном, когда в дверь постучали. За дверью оказался Валентин. Само по себе это не было чем-то странным — он часто приходил советоваться по вопросам, касающимся группы, да и в академии они обедали вместе — если бы не его совершенно потерянный взгляд.

— Понимаю, сейчас поздно, и я, наверно, помешал, — начал он с порога, дергая рукав старой футболки, в которую переоделся после душа — после того как удостоверился, что Арно действительно заснул. — Но, Айри, очень прошу, можно посидеть немного у тебя? Я не стану шуметь и, если ты устала, иди спать.

— Какие вопросы, проходи, конечно, — пробормотала Айрис, совершенно сбитая с толку. — Что случилось?

Валентин как-то вымученно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Не спрашивай, пожалуйста. Сначала я должен разобраться сам.

Значит, что-то, связанное с Арно. Поссорились, что ли? Странно, конечно, но возможно. Айрис знала обоих достаточно давно и достаточно хорошо, чтобы научиться понимать чужое настроение. Валентин и Арно почти не ссорились, но иногда, бывало, могли не сойтись во мнении. Иногда она удивлялась, как они, обладая такими разными характерами, могли сойтись настолько близко, чтобы стать не просто друзьями, а парой. С другой стороны, ну стали и стали. Мало ли, чего только не бывает. Ну, а если даже действительно поссорились — разберутся. Не маленькие же.

— Ладно. Чаю?

— Нет, спасибо, — Валентин опустился в кресло и откинулся на спинку, прикрыв глаза.

Айрис нахмурилась. Что-то в его напряженной позе и стиснутых на подлокотниках пальцах ей совершенно не нравилось. И этот почти затравленный взгляд…

— Что-то с Арно? — выпалила она прежде, чем сумела сдержаться.

Валентин дернулся и распахнул глаза. То ли испуг, то ли отчаяние в них заставило Айрис похолодеть. Она чудом не отшатнулась, но дышать вдруг стало трудно. Ну, правильно, еще только приступа астмы не хватало. Конечно, с тех пор как она вырвалась из нездорового климата Надора с его смогом и пылью шахт в торкские горы, ей стало намного лучше, а приступы случались крайне редко, но иногда все же случались. Это раздражало, но Айрис помнила, как было в детстве, и не жаловалась. Главное, она могла петь и выступать, а с остальным можно как-нибудь справиться. Как удачно, что Арно тогда пригласил в их группу именно ее. Как удачно, что она тогда получила стипендию и поступила в торкскую академию. Как удачно, что ей хватило решимости и накопленных денег, чтобы собрать вещи и купить билет до Торки.

— Да, — нехотя произнес Валентин.

— Я не буду больше спрашивать, извини. Только позволь уточнить — насколько все плохо?

Валентин криво усмехнулся и зарылся рукой в волосы, бездумно то ли дергая, то ли поглаживая лиловую прядь.

— Конец света, — просто ответил он.

…Когда Айрис проснулась среди ночи, Валентин все еще сидел в кресле, опустив голову на сложенные на столе руки. Ей показалось, что его плечи вздрагивали, хотя не было слышно ни звука.

 

* * *

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Арно сначала долго не мог понять, почему он один в комнате. Кровать Валентина была заправлена, а его самого не было. Уже встал и куда-то ушел? Как странно. Они же вроде хотели вместе погулять по Тарнике. Кажется, Валентин говорил про какую-то летнюю ярмарку и собирался купить сувениры своим. Словно что-то произошло прошлым вечером, вот только что именно? Да, не стоило пить после того, как он… Арно дернулся и резко сел в постели. После того, как он. Закатные твари!

— Он узнал, — собственный голос показался жалким, и Арно недовольно поморщился. — Вот же… — он торопливо выбрался из кровати и отправился в ванную — умыться и принять душ. Рука сама потянулась к сумке, и он остановился, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале.

«Валентин не одобрит», — пронеслась было мысль, но Арно упрямо сжал губы и вытащил небольшой пакетик.

— Я тоже много чего не одобряю, — зло прошептал он и решительно захлопнул за собой дверь ванной.

 

* * *

— Ты куда ушел? Ты вообще сегодня спал? Ужасно выглядишь. Автобус в Олларию вечером, может, поспишь немного?

— Нам надо поговорить. Серьезно.

— Вальхен…

— Перестань, Арно. Это не шутки. Тебе нужно в клинику.

— На календарь смотрел? У нас концерт скоро. Тот самый концерт. Какая, к ызаргам, клиника?

— Такая, где отвыкают от всякой дряни. Или ты думаешь, мы сможем играть на концерте, когда ты в таком состоянии?

— Вальхен, ты спятил? Мы этого столько ждали. И в каком я, к кошкам, состоянии? Все нормально. Я играл и играю, как всегда, а то сам не слышал!

— Да, мы ждали Валмонского. Все мы. А ты…

— Нет, даже не смей. Не смей, я сказал! Ничего я не. Я могу бросить в любой момент. И брошу, но у нас через три дня концерт! И тур в самом разгаре — ты понимаешь, сколько мы потеряем, если…

— А какие гарантии, что ты сдержишь слово и бросишь, если ты полгода скрывал это от меня? Разрубленный Змей, Арно, я думал, мы доверяем друг другу. Я думал, я знаю тебя, и ты никогда не сделал бы подобного. А твое состояние, эти полотенца в крови в ванной. В самом деле!

— Вот только не надо вешать на меня чувство вины. Захотелось попробовать — попробовал.

— И решил продолжить, словно это все равно, что выпить пару кружек пива.

— Твой сарказм здесь неуместен. Мне повторить? Я могу бросить, когда захочу.

— Так бросай!

— Да отцепись ты уже от меня! Сказал же…

— Сказал. Вот только почему-то я тебе не верю.

— Это было… больно.

— Не менее больно, чем узнать о тебе такое.

— Вальхен, я брошу. Обещаю. Но давай сначала проведем концерт? Я не хочу подводить группу. Нет, не надо мне говорить, что я уже это сделал. Не сделал.

— Пока не сделал. Не надо. Извини, но неправ здесь ты. И, если я соглашусь, то после концерта…

— Да, да, да. Хочешь, на крови поклянусь?

— Это лишнее. Дай пройти.

— Ты куда?

— К Айрис. Не смотри на меня так. Я никому не сказал. Пока что.

— Мне возблагодарить небеса за твое великодушие?

— Не вести себя как последний ызарг будет достаточно.

— Прости.

— После Валмонского мы вернемся к этому разговору, Арно.

— Хорошо. Я понял.

 

_Месяц Летних Молний 400 года Круга Волн_

* * *

В Олларии они могли и не снимать номер в гостинице — у Валентина в городе была семья, а у Арно брат. Но оба не хотели мешать родным, а график у них оказался достаточно плотный. Зато несколько свободных дней после концерта можно было провести с семьями — Арно собирался к Лионелю, а Валентин к своим.

Отношения между ними оставались натянутыми с Тарники, но оба держали себя в руках, помня о Валмонском. В конце концов, это была общая мечта всей группы, и им нужно выступить, так или иначе.

В тот день Валентин остался в номере один — Арно ненадолго уехал к брату. Когда в дверь постучали, Валентин даже не подумал о том, чтобы спросить, кто это — мысли были заняты совсем другим. Позже он очень пожалел об этом.

В коридоре оказались двое мужчин — один темноволосый, худощавый, другой крепкий, коренастый. Если бы здесь был Арно, он узнал бы в темноволосом того самого парня, который подсел к нему в Торке в баре одним давним зимним вечером. Но его здесь не было, а Валентин не мог знать этих людей.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался темноволосый. — Арно Савиньяк не здесь?

— Прошу прощения, но в данный момент он отсутствует, — осторожно ответил Валентин, уже заподозрив неладное. Не зря.

— Какая жалость, — с напускным разочарованием протянул темноволосый и дал знак второму. Тот грубо втолкнул Валентина в номер, а темноволосый закрыл за собой дверь. Валентин невольно вскрикнул, когда коренастый схватил его, резко вывернув правую руку за спину и удерживая на месте. — Я ведь и звонил Савиньяку, — продолжил темноволосый с фальшивым сожалением. — И напоминал, что он должен мне не такую уж маленькую сумму за свое, гм, увлечение. А он все «потом» да «потом». Боюсь, мне придется воспользоваться вами, как, скажем, более веским доводом в пользу того, чтобы вспомнить об оплате и поторопиться.

Происходящее казалось Валентину каким-то невероятным, невозможным, дурным сном. Он до сих пор не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что Арно подсел на сакотту, так теперь еще и внезапно выясняется, что он задолжал за нее своему… поставщику? Леворукий и все его кошки! Да как такое вообще возможно? Он что, выходит, совсем не знал Арно все эти годы, или тот умудрился настолько измениться всего за несколько месяцев? Резкий, сильный удар по лицу вернул Валентина к реальности.

— Я не имею к этому ни малейшего отношения, — он старался, чтобы голос звучал ровно. — Отпустите меня, — Валентин дернулся, и это оказалось ошибкой.

Коренастый и не думал отпускать, наоборот, вывернул руку сильнее, сжал, и треск ломающейся кости показался Валентину нелепым и каким-то оглушительно громким.

 

* * *

Лионель одолжил Арно свою машину, и тот, едва припарковавшись у больницы, опрометью кинулся внутрь. Он торопливо спросил на рецепции, в какой палате находится Валентин Придд, и сразу побежал на нужный этаж. Наверно, кто-то из семьи Валентина успел договориться с врачами — во всяком случае, Арно пропустили в палату.

Валентин лежал на постели — лицо в синяках и кровоподтеках, уставший, осунувшийся вид, но взгляд Арно остановился на правой руке — на ней белел гипс до самого локтя. Мысль о Валмонском и о несостоявшемся концерте — потому что какой теперь, к кошкам, концерт? — даже не пришла на тот момент в голову. Первое, о чем он подумал — Валентин не любил делать что-либо левой рукой. Лионель владел обеими руками в равной степени, он сам при желании тоже мог пользоваться левой как ведущей. Но не Валентин. И как же теперь? А пианино? Он же занимался каждый день. Даже не для группы, просто для себя, а еще ведь академия и учеба…

— Мне Айрис позвонила. Вальхен, — Арно не знал, что сказать, потрясенно разглядывая разбитое лицо.

Впрочем, слова не потребовались.

— Уходи, — Арно вздрогнул, но голос Валентина — холодный и отстраненный, как и его взгляд — не изменился. — Нам не о чем больше разговаривать. Ах да, меня просили передать тебе весьма оригинальным способом, — он кивнул на свою руку, — чтобы ты поторопился с оплатой своей обожаемой сакотты.

Так это был?.. Так это… выходит, это все из-за него? Валентина избили из-за него? Нет, нет, это не может быть правдой, этого просто не может быть!

— Но…

— Тебе повторить? — к холоду добавилась злость. — Ко мне заходили твои… знакомые. И решили напомнить тебе о долге. Ты добился того, чего хотел, я тебе больше ни слова не скажу. Делай со своей жизнью, что хочешь, но без меня.

— Вальхен, я… клянусь, я ничего не…

— Уходи, — Валентин посмотрел ему в глаза, и Арно понял, что тот не шутит. И что все кончено. — Концерта, как видишь, не будет. Ничего не будет. Поэтому просто уходи.

Арно отступил на шаг. И еще на один. И еще, пока не уперся спиной в дверь. Нашел на ощупь дверную ручку и выбежал из палаты, бросился прочь из больницы, на ходу смахивая выступившие слезы.

Уже сидя в машине, он в отчаянии ударил кулаком по сидению.

Все действительно было кончено, и винить в этом Арно мог лишь самого себя.

 


	4. Экскурсия

  _See us dream every tale true_

_(Nightwish, «Edema Ruh»)_

  
  
_Месяц Осенних Скал 396 года Круга Волн_  
  
* * *  
  
Дождь начался ближе к концу уроков. Валентин поднял голову от учебника и взглянул в окно — асфальт мгновенно потемнел, с начинающих желтеть листьев закапала вода. Интересно, какая сейчас погода в Доннервальде, и брать ли с собой зонт. Пожалуй, стоило — как-никак, начало осени. Ветровка тоже не помешает.  
  
— А я зонт забыл, — Арно, словно прочитав мысли, перехватил его взгляд и тоже засмотрелся в окно. Капли шелестели по стеклу, хотелось открыть окно и вдохнуть влажный уличный воздух.  
  
Они сидели за одной партой — предпоследняя в ряду у окна. Раньше Валентин сидел впереди, а Арно в ряду у двери, но после зимы они стали садиться вместе. Постепенно все к этому привыкли, в конце концов, оба учились в музыкальной школе, и их дружба никого не удивила.  
  
— Тебя проводить? — шепнул Валентин, косясь на учителя. Вроде пока они к себе внимание не привлекли.  
  
— Да нет, добегу, если дождь не закончится, — улыбнулся Арно. — Или маме позвоню, встретит с автобуса. Все равно будет волноваться, что я забыл, что не забыл, будто на месяц куда-то собираюсь, а не на выходные, — он тоже опасливо взглянул на учителя и, понизив тон, продолжил. — Когда встречаемся на вокзале?  
  
— В два тридцать общий сбор, — ответил Валентин, делая вид, что изучает нужную страницу в учебнике. — Поезд без пяти три. Билеты нам отдаст учитель на месте.  
  
— Ага, — Арно рассеяно пробежал глазами начальный параграф и отодвинул учебник. — Давай тогда в два двадцать у старого дуба при входе? Где обычно?  
  
— Давай.  
  
— Еду не бери, — спохватился Арно. — Мама собиралась сделать сэндвичи нам обоим.  
  
— Поблагодари ее за меня.  
  
— Обязательно. Скорее бы уже уроки закончились.  
  
— И так день сокращенный из-за экскурсии.  
  
— Вот и хорошо. Сил моих больше нет тут сидеть.  
  
— Савиньяк! Придд! Вас рассадить?  
  
— Прошу прощения, профессор, — Валентин выждал положенную паузу и ткнул Арно локтем. — Зонт не забудь.  
  
— Ага, — Арно что-то черкал на полях учебника, явно погруженный в собственные мысли.  
  
Дождь продолжал идти, и слушать стук капель по оконному стеклу почему-то было приятно.

 

  
  
* * *  
  
Раньше Валентин не любил школьные экскурсии. В первый учебный год в Торке он пропустил их, и был этому только рад. Но после сближения с Арно экскурсии стали для него чем-то совершенно особенным, чем-то, что Валентин ждал с нетерпением и, пожалуй, некоторым волнением.  
  
Среди прочего, экскурсии стали для них возможностью побыть наедине друг с другом, в одном гостиничном номере — всех всегда селили по двое, и можно было воспользоваться шансом и хотя бы несколько дней побыть вместе без родителей и родственников. Только вдвоем.  
  
Можно было целую ночь валяться на кровати и разговаривать о чем угодно. Или не только разговаривать. Прошлой весной, когда после окончания учебного года их класс на неделю ездил в Хексберг, они впервые попробовали то, что не делали раньше. Помимо этого события, та неделя запомнилась Валентину солнечными бликами на воде, соленым, слегка рыбным запахом Устричного моря и окутанной туманом вершиной Энтенизель. Жалко, что Хексберг был портовым городом — море явно не подходило для купания, но все равно было здорово.  
  
Арно, забравшись на какой-то валун у самой кромки воды, рассказывал ему тогда о Нуху и Холтийском море, а Валентин улавливал скорее просто звук его голоса вместе с шумом волн, нежели смысл, и в тот момент был совершенно счастлив.  
  
Вот и нынешнюю экскурсию в Доннервальд Валентин предвкушал с нетерпением.  
  
Им предстояла пятичасовая поездка на скоростном поезде, гостиница и ужин перед тем, как все разойдутся спать. На следующий день — экскурсия в развалины старой доннервальдской крепости и местный Исторический музей. Впрочем, свободное время тоже полагалось, и Валентин заранее скачал путеводитель, собираясь посетить наиболее интересные места — вместе с Арно, если тот захочет.  
  
Август, пожертвовав обедом на работе, подбросил Валентина на вокзал, посигналив на прощание фарами. Валентин помахал ему рукой, поправил рюкзак и отыскал взглядом Арно — тот, как и договаривались, устроился на скамейке у подножия высокого дуба при входе на вокзал. Дождь прекратился, в просветах между облаками виднелось пронзительно ясное, словно нарисованное акварелью небо, а в воздухе застыло то самое чувство — словно вот-вот должно начаться какое-то удивительное приключение. Валентин любил это ощущение предвкушения дальней дороги, он писал о нем много раз в набросках песен и мелодий. Интересно, ощущал ли Арно нечто похожее? Спросить он почему-то постеснялся.  
  
— А зонт я все же забыл, — сообщил Арно вместо приветствия. Помимо рюкзака рядом с ним стоял объемный пакет, похоже, с фирменными сэндвичами госпожи Савиньяк. — Интересно, что еще я забыл.  
  
— На месте выяснишь, — усмехнулся Валентин, уже привыкший к некоторой рассеянности Арно в бытовом плане.  
  
— Это точно. Держи, — тот пододвинул пакет. — Мама сделала столько еды, словно нам дня три ехать, а не несколько часов.  
  
— Ну, учитывая, что обед мы сегодня вынужденно пропустили…  
  
— Вот-вот, и она так же сказала, — Арно закатил глаза. — Еле уговорил не провожать меня на вокзал. Вообще к нам Ли должен скоро приехать в отпуск, — поделился он. — Наверно, привезет вина от Эмиля — у него своя винодельня, я не рассказывал? И отец тоже с базы приедет ненадолго.  
  
Валентин невольно вспомнил о Джастине — лекции еще не начались, поэтому он со спокойной душой бездельничал дома под неодобрительным взглядом отца. Может, позвать его в Торку хотя бы на несколько дней? Ирэна не будет против. Хоть пообщаются подольше. Наверно, стоит познакомить его с Арно? Конечно, Валентин и так много рассказывал о нем, но просто как о друге. А если…  
  
— Идем, — Арно дернул его за рукав, возвращая к реальности. — Наши уже начали собираться. Надо найти учителя и взять билеты, а то лучшие места расхватают.  
  
  
* * *  
  
В поезде Валентин задремал, откинувшись на спинку мягкого сидения. Арно подавил мимолетное желание накрыть его своей джинсовкой и осторожно укрыл курткой самого Валентина. Кажется, этого жеста никто не заметил, и хорошо. Учителя что-то обсуждали, сидя в начале вагона, а остальные — кто ел, кто играл в карты. Арно тоже предложили, но он отказался, и теперь сидел и смотрел в окно на пролетающие мимо поля и горы, реки и леса — кое-где шел дождь, кое-где было солнечно. Он вытащил сэндвич из пакета и зашуршал фольгой, распаковывая.  
  
— Савиньяк, поделишься? — послышался голос Карла — одноклассника — из-за спинки кресла.  
  
— Держи, — Арно протянул три оставшихся сэндвича. — Эдварду и Дженнифер тоже кинь, — это была своеобразная традиция, а то Арлетта Савиньяк всегда готовила сыну в дорогу больше, чем нужно.  
  
— Ага, — Карл тоже зашуршал фольгой. — Спасибо.  
  
— Да не за что.  
  
— Придд спит, что ли?  
  
— Да. Погода располагает, я и сам мечтаю о шадди.  
  
— Может, сходим и купим?  
  
— Да как-то лень, — Арно бросил взгляд в сторону Валентина. Почему-то не хотелось уходить от него. Глупо, наверно. Но присутствие Валентина рядом стало чем-то очень важным. И так все лето не виделись, тот снова уезжал к своим в Олларию. Валентин говорил, что хотел бы остаться в Торке, но вряд ли семья поймет причину отказа приехать. Арно сам тогда сказал, чтобы тот, конечно, ехал, но, как оказалось, успел по нему соскучиться, и даже очень, несмотря на то, что они переписывались в чате почти каждый день.  
  
Арно не думал, что когда-нибудь вот так «попадет», но… но. Валентин оказался особенным — с его музыкой, с его словами и признанием, которое было настолько умело скрыто в мелодиях, что поди разбери. Однако разобрал же. И не ошибся. И это оказалось здорово. Родители, конечно, в жизни такое не примут, да и Ли, пожалуй, тоже, но менять свой выбор Арно не собирался. Но, если он так и продолжит сидеть и пялиться на спящего Валентина, их не так поймут.  
  
— Хотя, знаешь, идем. А то хочется не только шадди, но и шоколада.  
  
— Давай у Дженнифер попросим, у нее всегда есть шоколадки.  
  
— Думаешь, даст?  
  
— Тебе? Да хоть мешок.  
  
— Обойдусь одной. И шадди с молоком.  
  
— Идем. А то нам еще ехать и ехать. Эд, ты с нами?  
  
  
* * *  
  
Когда Валентин вышел из душа, на ходу вытирая волосы, Арно как раз запирал дверь их гостиничного номера. Из коридора доносились веселые возгласы и смех.  
  
— Только что отвязался от Карла с компанией, — сообщил он с улыбкой. — Приглашали к себе. Вроде протащили с собой в рюкзаках торкского светлого и предлагали использовать по назначению.  
  
— А у тебя другие планы на вечер? — усмехнулся Валентин уголком рта, отбрасывая полотенце на спинку стула.  
  
— Абсолютно другие, — подтвердил Арно, подойдя к Валентину и положив руки ему на плечи. — К тому же я не люблю пиво, лучше уж вино. Наверно, из-за Эмиля, — рассмеялся он.

* * *  
  
За окном луна то и дело скрывалась за облаками, а ветер шелестел листвой. По дороге внизу проезжали редкие машины, свет фар скользил по потолку комнаты.  
  
— Здорово здесь, правда? — судя по тону, Арно улыбался.  
  
— Мы еще город толком не видели.  
  
— Завтра увидим. Ты, вроде, говорил, у тебя есть планы на свободное время после экскурсий и обеда?  
  
— Да, я отметил несколько интересных мест.  
  
— Магазин музыкальных инструментов на пересечении Феррской и Хербстландской улиц в эти места входит?  
  
— Когда ты успел изучить карту города? — Валентин удивленно приподнялся на локте.  
  
— Пока ты бессовестно дрых в поезде, — хмыкнул Арно. — Так сходишь со мной в магазин?  
  
— С удовольствием.  
  
— А еще я заметил, что…  
  
Они продолжили болтать еще некоторое время — обо всем подряд, как обычно делали, когда были вдвоем.  
  
Вскоре Арно уснул, Валентин ощущал его легкое размеренное дыхание на коже. На экскурсиях они всегда спали в одной кровати. Он подтянул одеяло повыше, чтобы накрыть обоих, и повернулся на бок, приобняв Арно одной рукой. Тот пошевелился и снова затих.  
  
Почему-то захотелось сказать это именно сейчас — вряд ли Валентин набрался бы храбрости признаться Арно просто так, но пока тот спит…  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — произнес он шепотом, словно пробуя эти слова на вкус, и одновременно все больше убеждаясь в их правдивости.  
  
  
* * *  
  
С утра шел дождь, но когда Валентин после завтрака разбудил Арно, из-за облаков выглянуло солнце.  
  
— Ну вот, обнаружил, что еще забыл, — Арно вышел из ванной уже полностью одетый.  
  
Валентин вопросительно взглянул на него и продолжил собирать свой рюкзак для прогулки.  
  
— Сменные линзы, — Арно выразительно поморщился и нехотя достал футляр с очками из бокового кармана рюкзака. — Придется так, а то не разгляжу толком, чего там учитель будет показывать. Не то что бы хотелось, но…  
  
— Есть хочешь?  
  
— Нет, какое там есть в такую рань, — Арно зевнул. — Вот от шадди я бы не отказался.  
  
— Рядом с крепостью наверняка есть кафе, можно будет взять что-нибудь с собой. Правда, цена будет соответствующая.  
  
— Это точно, — хмыкнул Арно, накинул джинсовку и подхватил рюкзак. — Готов?  
  
— Да. Идем.  
  
Арно историю не любил, предпочитал творческие предметы — рисование, музыку, иностранные языки. Он писал довольно неплохие сочинения и эссе на талиге и дриксен. А вот Валентину нравилось слушать про давние сражения и про то, как все было раньше, нравилось представлять далекие земли и прошлое. Поэтому на экскурсии Арно ожидаемо, скучал, перешептываясь о чем-то с Карлом и Эдвардом, а Валентин слушал учителя, конспектируя уже по привычке для обоих — Арно потом все равно попросит переписать. Как и половина класса.  
  
После экскурсии все вместе пообедали в небольшом кафе, а потом разошлись кто куда — до ужина можно было прогуляться по Доннервальду самим, хотя учителя рассказали, куда стоит заглянуть, и какие будут вопросы в домашнем задании. В Доннервальдский военный музей они поедут завтра, как и в городскую библиотеку. А сегодня им разрешили заняться своими делами и просто погулять.  
  
Валентин и Арно незаметно отделились ото всех, свернув на узкую, тихую улицу. Снова пошел дождь, и они неторопливо шли под зонтом Валентина, глядя по сторонам и негромко переговариваясь. Улица поднималась ввысь и, хотя это не совсем совпадало с намеченным маршрутом, Арно предложил подняться по каменным ступенькам и посмотреть на город с холма. Там находились частные дома, но, похоже, было какое-то место — то ли чей-то открытый дворик, то ли вообще просто терраса — откуда должен был открываться вид на город и реку.  
  
— Давай наперегонки, — предложил Арно у подножия лестницы.  
  
Валентин стряхнул капли воды с зонта и сложил его — в облаках снова намечался просвет.  
  
— Что получает победивший?  
  
— А вот не скажу, — Арно первым сорвался с места. Когда Валентин добрался до него, Арно уже успел устроиться прямо на каменном ограждении, с восхищением разглядывая открывающийся вид. — Смотри, — он указал рукой вдаль, на запад. — Кажется, где-то там Печальный язык. Только сейчас не очень видно из-за погоды.  
  
Валентин кивнул. Отсюда было видно, как облака с дождем постепенно уходят, а на востоке поле уже залито солнцем.  
  
— Ты же тоже оттуда? — Арно неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону запада.  
  
— Мы сейчас на полпути, если считать от Торки или от Олларии, — сказал Валентин. — Васспард дальше, примерно столько же на поезде, за Мариенбургом и Миттером.  
  
— А как вы вообще оказались в Олларии?  
  
— Отец по работе перебрался еще давно, мне было года три, не помню толком. Джастин говорит, в Васспарде много зелени и парков.  
  
— Можно будет как-нибудь съездить, что скажешь?  
  
— На каникулы?  
  
— Ну или на выходные. Как сейчас.  
  
— А можно, — оживился Валентин. — У отца там осталась квартира, можно в ней остановиться. Он не будет возражать. А тебя твои отпустят?  
  
— Да куда они денутся. Хотя маму придется поуговаривать. А тебя?  
  
— Ирэна знает, что я самостоятельный, — усмехнулся Валентин. — Так что без проблем.  
  
Арно встал на ограду, опасно балансируя на мокрых камнях, Валентин подался было вперед, но тот уже спрыгнул на асфальт и поправил рюкзак.  
  
— Я сейчас скажу кое-что, а ты притворись, что не услышал или не понял, ладно? — внезапно произнес Арно. — А то я — можешь не верить, но это так — стесняюсь.  
  
— Ладно, — согласился Валентин, совершенно сбитый с толку.  
  
Арно подошел ближе, легкий ветер трепал его волосы. Он помолчал немного, а потом глубоко вдохнул и тихо сказал:  
  
— Я тебя тоже.  
  
Сначала Валентин и правда ничего не понял, а когда дошло, резко выдохнул, потрясенно глядя на Арно.  
  
— Так ты не спал!  
  
Тот улыбнулся.  
  
— Ну вот, как-то так, — просто сказал он.  
  
В этот миг площадка, на которой они стояли, озарилась солнечным светом — тучи унесло дальше на северо-запад, а на востоке простиралось вдаль ясное синее небо.

 

"Я тебя тоже" (авторства [Daniela Tarkvini](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1102715)):


	5. Chapter 5

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

  _(Green Day, «Wake Me Up When September Ends»)_

  
  
_Месяц Осенних Скал 1 года Круга Молний_  
  
* * *  
  
Когда Арно припарковал машину возле четырехэтажного дома, в котором жил Лионель, время уже перемахнуло далеко за полночь. По календарю начался новый Круг, и в Олларии по этому поводу был праздник. Фейерверки, гуляния, ярмарки — в эту ночь город не собирался спать. Но Арно даже не заметил всего этого, да и не думал он ни об Изломе, ни о празднике.  
  
Он несколько часов бездумно колесил по городу, стараясь успокоиться. Не получалось. Слова Валентина и его равнодушный взгляд не оставляли ни на мгновение. И ведь никого не обвинишь в том, что так вышло. Никого, кроме себя. В гостиничный номер, где лежала сумка с несколькими оставшимися пакетиками сакотты, Арно не возвращался. Ему было страшно, его трясло — от ломки или от предстоящего разговора — он сам не знал. Но то, что он перешел черту, он понимал предельно ясно. Как и то, что другого выхода не осталось, и сам он с этим не справится.  
  
Лионель не спал, повезло. Он сидел перед ноутбуком, и при виде Арно удивленно поднял брови. Тот помотал головой и протянул ключи от машины. Подумал, и к ключам присоединился кошелек с кредитной карточкой и наличными, ключ от гостиничного номера и телефон.  
  
— Это еще что такое? — удивился Лионель.  
  
— Я написал тебе пароли от кредитки и прочее. Если будет нужно, можешь потом у меня уточнить. Мои вещи остались в гостинице, пожалуйста, забери их потом, — он говорил быстро, словно боялся, что жажда сакотты пересилит минутную решимость. — Если нужно будет что-то подписать, заверить или сделать — я сделаю. Это все, что у меня есть. То есть все, что осталось, после того как я… неважно. Все оставшиеся деньги я доверяю тебе, — Арно тяжело сглотнул и заставил себя посмотреть в глаза Лионеля. — Потому что себе доверять я больше не могу. Ли, мне нужна помощь, — ну вот, он это сказал. Все, обратной дороги нет. Тогда давай, Арно, иди вперед и продолжай. — Я сделал очень большую глупость и, боюсь, сам не в состоянии справиться. В первую очередь с собой.  
  
Возможно, рассердись Лионель или скажи что-нибудь саркастичное, Арно сбежал бы. Но он лишь откинулся на стуле, глядя внимательно и серьезно.  
  
— Я слушаю.  
  
И Арно решился. Он глубоко вдохнул и собрался с мыслями. Это было сложно — его знобило, а дыхание участилось. Но нет, нельзя думать об этом. Хватит. Набаловался. И лишился самого дорогого человека в процессе. Молодец, Арно. Поэтому, раз уж начал — не молчи.  
  
— Это началось зимой. Я заболел, а Валентин уехал в Хексберг по делам группы. И я…  
  
  
* * *  
  
За окном рассыпался разноцветными искрами фейерверк на главной площади города. Огоньки, машины, небоскребы, сверкающие стеклянными окнами, дороги и мостовые. Валентин бездумно смотрел на улицу, не замечая ничего. Он знал, что Излом — не просто Осенний или Зимний, а тот, который случается при смене Кругов — обычно несет с собой катастрофы. Люди решили противостоять этому праздниками и гуляниями, но в целом опасались Изломов, хотя вслух ничего не говорили — боялись повторения давнего бедствия, обрушившегося на Талиг в начале Круга Ветра. Ну, похоже, этот Излом решил сыграть злую шутку именно с их группой и с ним. Валентин откинулся на подушку, невесело усмехнувшись.  
  
Синяки и ссадины не сильно беспокоили, а вот рука… Валентин покосился на обезболивающие таблетки — медсестра оставила две на ночь — но с отвращением отвернулся. Не хотелось даже прикасаться к лекарствам, порошкам и таблеткам. Глупо, возможно. Но… но.  
  
Вспомнился взгляд Арно — потрясенный, неверящий — и то, как он отшатнулся и бросился бежать. Интересно, от него или от самого себя? От мыслей об Арно стало совсем тоскливо. Валентин и подумать не мог, что они когда-нибудь вот так сильно поссорятся, до полного разрыва. Но что сделано, то сделано. Но, Леворукий, как же от этого паршиво. Арно всегда был для него самым важным и дорогим, а теперь все обернулось вот так. Не надо было ехать в Хексберг. Как знал ведь тогда — не хотелось, и вот результат. Пожалуй, все это было хуже даже срыва Валмонского. Кстати, о Валмонском. И о незавершенных делах.  
  
Валентин потянулся к столу здоровой рукой и взял телефон. Вряд ли остальные еще спят. Они хотели провести Излом вместе всей группой, а завтра вечером должен был состояться концерт…  
  
— Ты как? — Айрис ответила после первого же гудка, ее голос полон тревоги. Судя по всему, еще не ложилась.  
  
— Терпимо. Айри, я сейчас буду очень большим мерзавцем и попрошу тебя об очень большом одолжении.  
  
— Я догадываюсь, — за что он любил ее, так это за то, что она действительно понимала многие вещи с полуслова. — Я завтра к тебе утром приеду, поможешь придумать, что именно мне сказать журналистам и Катарине?  
  
— Да, — с облегчением отозвался Валентин. — Йоганн и Норберт с тобой?  
  
— Да. Завтра они тоже будут со мной. Так что не волнуйся.  
  
— Айри, спасибо. Я бы не стал просить тебя, но…  
  
— Знаю. Поэтому забей. Я все понимаю и все сделаю, — Айрис выдержала паузу, а потом неуверенно продолжила. — Вальхен, ты нас не распустишь?  
  
— Нет, — ответ получился резковатым, но это он решил еще днем, как только пришел в себя и смог отдышаться после всех осмотров, визита Джастина с родителями и нескольких срочных звонков. — Нам, разумеется, придется взять так называемую творческую паузу, пока я не восстановлюсь и не смогу снова играть. Но — нет. С Катариной на этот счет я поговорю, как только выйду из больницы и соберусь с мыслями.  
  
— Спасибо, — в ее голосе послышалось такое невероятное облегчение, что Валентин почувствовал себя виноватым. — А что врачи говорят?  
  
— Если перелом срастется хорошо, я смогу вернуться к игре, — Валентин прикрыл глаза на мгновение. Ему стало по-настоящему страшно, когда принесли рентгеновский снимок, и доктор неуверенно покачал головой, но потом, когда озвучили прогноз, он чуть не сполз на пол от облегчения. — Конечно, потребуется несколько месяцев для полного восстановления, но шансы неплохие.  
  
— Это хорошо. А… он приходил? — про то, что именно случилось и из-за чего, Валентин рассказал Айрис еще днем.  
  
— Да, — Валентин понял, что слишком долго молчал, когда Айрис кашлянула в трубку. — Я… мне сложно говорить об этом, — признался он.  
  
— Тогда не говори, — легко согласилась она. — Извини, мне, наверно, не стоило ему звонить.  
  
— Нет, все нормально. Ты все сделала правильно.  
  
— Ладно, — Айрис замялась, а потом продолжила. — И ты не думай, мы подождем. И я, и Норберт, и Йоганн. В конце концов, у нас еще и занятия в академии, поэтому скучать по-любому не придется. А ты?  
  
— Возьму два года академа сразу, — Валентин вздохнул. — Ничего, думаю, мне должны одобрить.  
  
— Ладно. А… мне узнать, где он?  
  
— Не знаю, хочу ли знать. Звучит ужасно, но я действительно не знаю.  
  
— Ничего. А ты после больницы куда?  
  
— Меня собираются выписать через пару дней, — Валентин помедлил. — Пока что останусь в Олларии у родителей. Все равно гипс снимать здесь же, и наблюдаться первое время. А там видно будет.  
  
— Хорошо. Попробуй поспать. Обо всем остальном договоримся завтра, когда я приду.  
  
— Да. Спасибо, Айри.  
  
— Выздоравливай.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Арно ожидал крика, побоев — да чего угодно, на самом деле. Но не зловещей тишины. Лионель словно застыл после его рассказа, а потом медленно поднялся со стула, подошел к нему и вдруг схватил за воротник футболки, несколько раз резко встряхнув. Голова Арно мотнулась из стороны в сторону, желудок недовольно кувыркнулся, но сдержать тошноту удалось. Кошки подери все, как же хочется… Да какого Леворукого он продолжает думать об этом?! Арно внезапно разолился на самого себя настолько сильно, что почти решил попросить, чтобы Ли его ударил — по крайней мере, это было бы заслуженно.  
  
— Ты хоть немного соображаешь, что натворил? — тон был настолько ледяным, что Арно невольно сжался. — Ты вообще понимаешь, с чем связался?  
  
— Теперь — да, — Арно сглотнул, стараясь не ежиться под взбешенным взглядом Лионеля. — К сожалению, только теперь. Уже после того, как все испортил.  
  
Лионель оттолкнул его и взял со стола ключи.  
  
— В машину, — холодно скомандовал он.  
  
Арно безропотно подчинился. По пути вниз Лионель что-то смотрел на своем телефоне, даже не глядя в его сторону. Уже в машине, когда он ввел маршрут в навигатор, Арно понял, куда его везут. Ну, сам напросился. Так что надо выдержать и это.  
  
— Одно хорошо — ты хотя бы осознаешь, что сам все испортил, — произнес Лионель, выезжая на Олларийскую кольцевую. — Сейчас хочется?  
  
— Ты сам видишь, — хрипло отозвался Арно и закрыл глаза. Мутило сильно. И да, хотелось, чтоб ее…  
  
— Вижу. Болван.  
  
— Я не стану просить не говорить родителям.  
  
— Разумеется. С ними я разберусь. Как и со всем остальным, что ты успел натворить. Тебе известно, что говорят насчет состояния твоего Придда?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ясно. Ладно, с этим тоже разберусь.  
  
— Ли, я…  
  
— Молчи. Я услышал достаточно. Должен сказать, на фоне сакотты новость, что ты предпочитаешь по-гайифски, уже не кажется мне чем-то запредельным. Ты выбрал идеальный момент для признания.  
  
— Издеваешься?  
  
— Сам виноват.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
Лионель постучал пальцами по рулю и бросил быстрый взгляд на Арно. Тот вяло посмотрел в ответ.  
  
— Тяжелый случай, — пробормотал Лионель скорее самому себе, чем обращаясь к Арно. — В общем, твои обязанности сейчас сведутся к одному, — сказал он чуть громче. — Лечиться и отвыкать. Что касается группы и прочего, дашь мне ваши контакты, я поговорю, с кем нужно. В том числе с твоим Приддом.  
  
— Он ни в чем не виноват, Ли. Я скрывал это от него до последнего.  
  
— Ну и дурак. Впрочем, — неожиданно мягко добавил он. — Я рад, что ты сумел найти в себе силы попросить меня о помощи. Это уже первый шаг, и довольно большой.

* * *  
  
— Все записала?  
  
— Ага, — Айрис пробежала глазами по документу и сохранила файл, после чего выключила планшет и убрала его в сумку. — Звучит нормально. Думаю, все будет хорошо, как бы издевательски ни звучала сейчас эта фраза.  
  
— Еще раз прости, что навесил на тебя все это, — Валентин виновато улыбнулся и подтянул одеяло повыше. Синяки на лице стали ярче, а рука ныла, несмотря на таблетку, которую он все же принял под утро. В целом было паршиво, как и вчера. Арно уже сейчас очень не хватало рядом, хотя прошло всего ничего с их последней встречи. Горькая ирония, словно у него ломка по самому Арно. Словно это — тоже зависимость. Глупо. Но, тем не менее…  
  
Айрис, как и обещала, приехала утром вместе с Норбертом и Йоганном. Сначала они обсудили, что делать дальше, единодушно приняв решение устроить перерыв для группы, а потом, когда Валентин поправится, собраться вновь и, возможно, найти нового гитариста. Катершванцы ушли, а Айрис осталась сочинять вместе с Валентином заявление для журналистов.  
  
— Не парься, сказала же, — Айрис решительно посмотрела на него. — Все сделаем. И еще, я тут подумала — оставь Катарину мне. Сама с ней поговорю. И насчет паузы, и насчет всего.  
  
— Она спросит, почему.  
  
— А я отвечу, — Айрис лукаво прищурилась. — Разумеется, ни о какой сакотте и речи быть не может, иначе нас сразу вышвырнут и разорвут контракт.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— Поэтому предоставь это мне. Придумаю что-нибудь для нее.  
  
— Ты уверена?  
  
— Абсолютно.  
  
— Что бы я без тебя делал.  
  
— Пел бы сам.  
  
— Упаси Создатель.  
  
Айрис усмехнулась, а потом посерьезнела, ее взгляд потемнел.  
  
— Он так и не вернулся в гостиницу, — она заметила, как в глазах Валентина промелькнула тревога и продолжила более уверенно. — Мне узнать, где он?  
  
Валентин отвел взгляд.  
  
— Если узнаешь, скажи?  
  
— Само собой.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Лионель приехал в гостиницу за вещами Арно на следующий день, чтобы заодно расплатиться за него и сдать номер. Но в номере уже кто-то был. Парень с каштановыми волосами, собранными в хвост, и в деловом костюме, удивленно поднял голову на звук открывающейся двери. Окинув взглядом Лионеля, он понимающе хмыкнул.  
  
— Вы родственник Арно?  
  
— Старший брат, — Лионель вошел внутрь и сходу заметил, что из двух постелей в номере использовалась только одна. Нет, конечно, он не мог сказать, что не подозревал — Арно столько лет ездил с ним в отпуск и хоть бы раз рассказал что-нибудь про девушек. Так ведь нет, все только про музыку и про Придда. Следовало догадаться. И то, как родители однажды в разговоре с удивлением упомянули, что Арно стал заниматься в музыкальной школе куда прилежнее, чем раньше — совпало с началом их дружбы. — А вы?..  
  
— Тоже старший брат, — тот невесело усмехнулся. — Джастин Придд.  
  
— Лионель Савиньяк, — он пожал протянутую руку. — Вы тоже за вещами?  
  
— Да, — Джастин отложил почти собранную сумку на кровать и повернулся к Лионелю. — Вы знаете, что произошло?  
  
— К сожалению, да. Мой младший натворил дел.  
  
— Мягко сказано, — голос Джастина звучал резковато. Впрочем, сложно было его в этом винить. Арно не раз упоминал, что Валентин очень близок с братом.  
  
— Вы торопитесь?  
  
— Относительно. С работы я отпросился, но мне нужно к Вальхену в больницу.  
  
— Могу ли я, в таком случае, поговорить с вами?  
  
— Говорите, — Джастин опустился в кресло.  
  
Лионель устроился напротив него.  
  
— Вчера я отвез Арно в клинику. Отвыкать, — начал он. — Заодно счел возможным взяться за его дела. И я хочу вам кое-что предложить.  
  
— Да? — Джастин нахмурился, внимательно глядя на Лионеля.  
  
— Раз вина за срыв концерта лежит, грубо говоря, на Арно, как его брат, я хотел бы сам заплатить неустойку, которую потребуют с группы. Не думаю, что остальные должны платить за то, что Арно — балбес. И, полагаю, будет справедливо оплатить лечение вашего брата.  
  
— С лечением Вальхена я справлюсь сам. А насчет неустойки — соглашусь с тем, что Айрис, Норберт и Йоганн здесь не при чем. Поэтому на ваше предложение ответ положительный, с одним условием — пополам.  
  
— Но вы…  
  
— Вальхен тоже считает себя виноватым, — Джастин отвел взгляд. — Он не говорил прямо, но это заметно. «Не уследил, не узнал вовремя, не остановил». Вот что он думает. Поэтому — пополам.  
  
— Хорошо, — чуть помедлив, кивнул Лионель. — Я могу еще что-нибудь для вас сделать?  
  
Джастин поколебался, а потом вздохнул.  
  
— Сообщайте мне о состоянии Арно, чтобы я мог передавать Вальхену, если он спросит. Вы знаете, что они были… близкими друзьями?  
  
— Знаю. Арно рассказал, что их дружба была несколько ближе, чем полагается.  
  
— Со стороны Вальхена об этом известно только мне.  
  
— Понятно.  
  
— Тогда вы понимаете и причину моей просьбы.  
  
— Да, — Лионель поднялся одновременно с Джастином. Он порылся во внутреннем кармане пиджака и достал небольшой бумажный прямоугольник. — Моя визитка, — пояснил Лионель. — Если вам понадобится помощь — пожалуйста, обращайтесь.  
  
Джастин принял визитку, сунул ее в карман и протянул взамен свою.  
  
— Вы тоже. Знаете, самое паршивое, — вздохнул Джастин, — что я купил родителям билеты на концерт.  
  
— Нет, — Лионель нервно усмехнулся. — Самое паршивое, что мне еще только предстоит звонить и объяснять все своим родителям.  
  
  
_Месяц Зимних Волн 1 года Круга Молний_  
  
* * *  
  
— Все нормально?  
  
— Нет. Я дико нервничаю.  
  
— Успокойся. Ты же выписываешься. Худшее позади.  
  
— Я боюсь разговора с родителями. Нет, я понимаю, они и раньше приходили ко мне, и все было нормально, но теперь почему-то страшно, — Арно провел рукой по непривычно коротким волосам — подстригся еще несколько месяцев назад. Он толком и не помнил, что с ним тогда происходило — возможно, к лучшему. Впрочем, если верить словам врачей, все позади. Если верить самому себе, начинается самое сложное. А именно — не сорваться снова и попытаться наладить свою жизнь. Интересно, это вообще возможно? Вряд ли на этот вопрос можно ответить, сначала не попытавшись. — Они в машине?  
  
— Да, — Лионель подхватил сумку с вещами и окинул Арно долгим взглядом. — Ты ужасно похудел, — сказал он. — И так был тощий, а сейчас… Мать перепугается.  
  
— Ну, я же не виноват, — буркнул Арно, застегивая зимнюю куртку — она и правда теперь висела на нем мешком. — Столько лекарств, а есть совсем не хотелось.  
  
— Ладно, — Лионель взглянул в окно — было ясно, но морозно, и снег поблескивал на солнце. — Идем. И не бойся ты, они не сердятся, а волнуются. Сам знаешь.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
Родители часто навещали Арно в клинике, мать так вообще перебралась на это время в Олларию. А сейчас они приехали, чтобы отвезти его в Торку. Отец вышел в отставку несколько месяцев назад и теперь намного больше времени проводил дома. Удобно — за Арно же наверняка будут наблюдать и вообще… А, к Леворукому. Сам виноват. Это он всегда напоминал себе — сам виноват, поэтому терпи.  
  
— Ли, как думаешь, у меня получится? — снег скрипел под ногами, пока они шли по расчищеной дорожке к стоянке.  
  
— Что конкретно?  
  
— Ну, начать все заново.  
  
— Получится. Постепенно, — Лионель покосился на непривычно серьезного Арно. — Помни, что я говорил, — тихо произнес он. — Знаю, ты думаешь об этом, поэтому сразу скажу — по-моему, шансы неплохие. Только дай ему — и себе — время.  
  
Арно хмыкнул.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты будешь поддерживать меня в идее вернуть парня.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что это будет меньшим из зол, — парировал Лионель.  
  
Мысль появилась еще пару месяцев назад. Во время одного из визитов Лионеля Арно попросил совета — рассказать психологу об отношениях с Валентином или нет. Лионель посоветовал рассказать, раз это важная часть жизни. Тогда же, во время сеансов, Арно решил восстановиться в торкской академии — показать, что может отвечать за себя и свои поступки. Экзамены проводились летом, можно было подготовиться за остаток зимы и весну. И снова начать общаться с людьми. А то совсем отвык. Про группу и про Валентина Арно пока думать не решался. Он спрашивал Лионеля, но тот говорил, что новых участников не ищут, а по официальной информации, у «Алой волны» творческая пауза в связи с болезнью двух участников.  
  
— Ли.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Тот вопросительно взглянул на него.  
  
— Ну, что тогда не прибил на месте, а отвез сюда, — Арно кисло улыбнулся. — И вообще, за все спасибо.  
  
— Болван, — привычно вздохнул Лионель. — Все будет хорошо.  
  
  
_Месяц Весенних Молний 1 года Круга Молний_  
  
* * *  
  
Весна в Торке выдалась теплая, погода стояла ясная, солнечная, но Арно ничего не ощущал по этому поводу. Он и не выходил особо на улицу. Разве что гулял во дворе иногда и ездил вместе с родителями за продуктами или просто куда-нибудь. Арно предпочел бы вообще никуда не вылезать, но одного его по понятным причинам старались не оставлять.  
  
Ни о каких карманных деньгах или кредитной карточке даже речи не шло. Арно и не настаивал. Все равно на счете пусто после всего, и кошки с ним. Единственное, что было по-настоящему неприятно — на ближайшие пять лет его лишили водительских прав. Отец еще зимой отогнал «Зильбера» в гараж во дворе. С другой стороны, ничего. Водить он не разучится, а права восстановят, если он останется чист. А он останется, кошки все подери!  
  
Арно еще в начале весны съездил в академию, получил предварительное согласие на прослушивание и экзамены и, забрав материалы для подготовки, с неожиданным удовольствием закопался в их изучение — появилась хоть какая-то цель и конкретное занятие. Он никому не звонил и ни с кем не общался, кроме родителей и братьев. Не хотелось. А в случае с группой — не решался, пока еще нет. Зато Лионель теперь приезжал почти каждые выходные, когда только мог.  
  
Центральную площадь Арно сознательно избегал даже в мыслях — ему было страшно, хотя в то же время мучительно хотелось войти в знакомый подъезд и постучать в дверь, от которой у него все еще хранились ключи. Но…

 _Месяц Осеннего Ветра 2 года Круга Молний_  
  
* * *  
  
Арно возился с настройкой скрипки, когда в дверь постучали. Это оказался отец.  
  
— Не занят?  
  
Арно покачал головой и отложил скрипку в сторону. Экзамены он успешно сдал и с осени снова занимался в академии. И это ему неожиданно нравилось. Еще более неожиданно, у него получалось. Арно боялся, что забыл все нужное, что вообще не сможет находиться среди людей, но на деле оказалось не так страшно.  
  
Кажется, в целом все было хорошо — лучше, чем он изначально рассчитывал. Лионель в очередной раз оказался прав, все действительно постепенно налаживалось и входило в привычную колею.  
  
Существовало только одно «но», которое мучило его с момента возвращения в Торку. Валентин. Точнее, его отсутствие. И это самое отсутствие Арно категорически не устраивало.  
  
Сначала Арно был уверен, что встретит Валентина в академии, но там его не оказалось. Конечно, они учились на разных курсах, и занятия могли совсем не пересекаться — Айрис он тоже не видел — но все равно странно. А увидеться хотелось. Даже если его пошлют к кошкам, все равно хотелось извиниться и показать, что он бросил, и теперь все по-другому.  
  
«Вдруг Валентин больше не может играть из-за перелома, и поэтому его нет в академии?»  
  
Эта мысль иногда посещала Арно, но он надеялся на лучшее. Ведь если из-за него Валентин больше не может играть, он себе этого не простит. Но вряд ли, Арно как-то раз осторожно спросил Лионеля, и тот ответил, что с Валентином — по словам его брата — все в порядке, с рукой в том числе.  
  
— Чем занимаешься? — отец выдернул его из невеселых мыслей, устроившись рядом на кровати.  
  
Арно кивнул на раскрытые на пюпитре ноты.  
  
— Учу мелодию. По специальности задали.  
  
— Не хочешь погулять? — кажется, за последний год отец сильно поседел. Или это потому, что теперь Арно видел его куда чаще, чем раньше, когда он почти всегда находился на базе?  
  
— Да нет.  
  
Арно-старший помолчал и грустно улыбнулся.  
  
— Никогда не думал, что скажу такое собственному сыну, но ты не пробовал поговорить с Валентином?  
  
Арно дернулся и настороженно взглянул на отца.  
  
— Нет, не пробовал.  
  
— Но хотел бы?  
  
— Да. Но мне страшно.  
  
— Страшно услышать отказ?  
  
— Да. Папа…  
  
— Все нормально. Если хочешь поговорить, можешь говорить. И со мной, и с мамой.  
  
— Ну да, как сказал Ли, меньшее из зол, — хмыкнул Арно.  
  
— Примерно так, — спокойно согласился отец. — Тем более, я вижу, тебя это тяготит, и ты к нему привык за столько лет вместе. Даже не верится, хорошо скрываетесь, — Арно-старший усмехнулся, а потом снова посерьезнел. — Я хотел предложить тебе съездить к Валентину. Он же, наверно, здесь?  
  
— Не знаю, — растерялся Арно. — А, правда… ну, можно съездить? Вы же меня одного никуда не отпускаете.  
  
— Я дам тебе денег ровно на две трамвайные поездки.  
  
— Разумеется, — отмахнулся Арно. — Больше и не надо. Мама не будет против?  
  
— Будет. Но она уехала по делам, — подмигнул ему отец. — Если поторопишься, успеешь до того, как вернется. Двух часов тебе хватит?  
  
  
* * *  
  
Сначала Арно долго не решался нажать кнопку дверного звонка. Зато потом, увидев, кто открыл дверь, опешил и так и замер на пороге.  
  
— А… ты здесь откуда? — спросил он, растерянно моргая.  
  
Айрис окинула его недовольным взглядом и неохотно отступила внутрь, позволяя войти.  
  
— Присматриваю за квартирой, — ответила она. — Валентин попросил.  
  
— Где он?  
  
— А тебе зачем?  
  
Арно с трудом подавил желание скривиться от неприязни в ее тоне. Выходит, на него все еще злятся.  
  
— Я вылечился, — начал он. — И хочу рассказать ему об этом. Заодно извиниться за все. Я понимаю, что виноват, и понимаю, насколько. Перед тобой с ребятами в том числе.  
  
Айрис долго смотрела на него, потом скрестила руки на груди и тряхнула косами.  
  
— Ты за вещами?  
  
— За вещами? А, точно, — Арно совсем забыл, что часть вещей осталась здесь. Обходился без них, да и не до этого было. Может, и правда забрать? Все равно в ближайшее время родители не позволят жить в другом месте. Хотя можно и потом — попросить отца, чтобы вместе и на машине. А сегодня Арно приехал за другим. — Заберу, но не сейчас. Айрис, где он? Почему его нет в академии?  
  
— А ты что делаешь в академии? — удивилась она.  
  
— Учусь, — Арно усмехнулся в ответ на ее недоверчивый взгляд. — Восстановился этим летом, на втором курсе.  
  
Недоверие на лице Айрис сменилось озадаченностью.  
  
— У Валентина два года академа, — медленно произнесла она.  
  
— Выходит, он остался в Олларии?  
  
— Какая разница? Что тебе от него нужно?  
  
— А ты подумай, — огрызнулся он, но тут же взял себя в руки. Спокойно, Арно. Постепенно. Помни совет Ли. — Пойми, я знаю, что облажался, и мне не на что особо рассчитывать. И все же, если не попытаюсь поговорить с ним и хотя бы извиниться, не смогу двигаться дальше.  
  
На этот раз Айрис смотрела на него очень долго, словно изучая — и внешний вид (ее взгляд задержался на остриженных волосах), и выражение лица. В итоге она вздохнула, подошла к письменному столу, выдернула листок из блокнота и что-то на нем написала.  
  
— Наверно, зря я это делаю, — сказала она, протягивая листок Арно. — Но… в общем, вот.  
  
— Айри, ты чудо, — Арно просиял, сжимая листок в руке. — Спасибо.  
  
— Иди ты, — она вздохнула и улыбнулась краешком губ. — Просто мне, если уж начистоту, изначально не хотелось искать нового гитариста.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Ну что? — когда Арно вернулся домой, отец, кажется, облегченно выдохнул — успел до возвращения Арлетты.  
  
— Да ничего, — Арно вымыл руки, вернулся в гостиную и опустился на диван. — Его там нет, — признался он. — Но я выяснил, куда он уехал, — Арно протянул листок отцу. — Там была Айрис, и вот…  
  
Тот внимательно изучил написанное.  
  
— И что ты собираешься делать?  
  
— А что я могу сделать? — Арно пожал плечами. — Надеяться, что рано или поздно он вернется сюда.  
  
— Как его туда занесло?  
  
— У них в Васспарде квартира, — пояснил Арно. — Мы еще в школе собирались туда как-нибудь выбраться на выходные, да так и не вышло.  
  
Арно-старший повертел листок в руках. На несколько минут в гостиной повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом дождя и ветра за окном.  
  
— Арно.  
  
Тот вопросительно взглянул на отца. Отец замялся, но все же осторожно спросил:  
  
— Если я куплю тебе билеты до Васспарда и обратно и дам с собой денег, я могу рассчитывать на то, что ты потратишь их на еду, транспорт и — если понадобится — гостиницу, а не на… что-то еще?  
  
Арно неверяще распахнул глаза.  
  
— Папа, ты?..  
  
— Ответь мне.  
  
— Да, — твердо сказал Арно, а потом не выдержал и уткнулся отцу в плечо. Почему-то стало стыдно от того, что тот вообще спрашивает об этом. Понятно, почему, но все равно стыдно. И хотелось, чтобы отец поверил, и чтобы больше не волновался. — Папа, я обещаю.  
  
Арно-старший обнял его за плечи и вздохнул, словно принял сложное решение.  
  
— В таком случае полетишь перед следующими выходными. Вернешься через два дня вечером. Этого времени должно хватить — пока что даже я не готов отпускать тебя на дольше.  
  
— Хорошо. Есть только одно «но».  
  
— Какое?  
  
— Мама. Она ни за что не согласится даже на пару дней.  
  
— Ничего, — Арно-старший задумчиво хмыкнул. — Пойдем с ней в тот день на свидание. Недалеко и ненадолго, чтобы точно согласилась. А ты — на такси и в аэропорт.  
  
— Ты как военную операцию подготавливаешь, — улыбнулся вдруг Арно.  
  
— Скорее самоубийственное задание, — на полном серьезе ответил отец. — Ты сам подумай, что Арлетта со мной сделает, узнав, что я позволил сделать тебе?  
  
— Папа, ты самый лучший.  
  
— Повторишь это после того, как вернешься.  
  
  
_Месяц Осенних Волн 2 года Круга Молний_  
  
* * *  
  
— Создатель! Как ты мог?  
  
— Арлетта, успокойся.  
  
— Успокоиться? Арно, закатные кошки, я тебе доверяла! А ты отправил его в такую даль — одного и с деньгами! Да он уже наверняка в каком-нибудь васспардском ночном клубе купил эту гадость — если вообще улетел! Может, и в каком-нибудь торкском клубе — сдал билеты и получил еще денег…  
  
— Арлетта. Посмотри на меня. Я тоже сильно за него волнуюсь. Но если мы не начнем ему снова доверять, ничего никогда не изменится. Я хочу верить, что Арно не сорвется. Вспомни и подумай о том, что он действительно старается — и с академией, и во всем остальном. Он заслужил эту поездку.  
  
— Этот его Придд… если они снова…  
  
— Если они снова, я буду только рад, потому что Арно наверняка сразу успокоится. Мне тоже сложно принять такое, но если это то, что ему нужно — пусть. По крайней мере, Валентина мы оба знаем, и знаем достаточно хорошо и достаточно долго.  
  
— Да, но к чему это привело. Как ты мог отпустить его одного? Он же…  
  
— Не нужно. Он пришлет сообщение, как только приземлится — а приземлится он с минуты на минуту. Слышишь? Что я говорил?  
  
— Покажи!  
  
— Вот. Читай: «Только что прилетел. Здесь дождь и холодно. Напишу завтра с утра обо всем. Спасибо. Пожелай мне удачи».  
  
— Ох…  
  
— Иди сюда. Все у него будет хорошо.

* * *  
  
В Васспарде было пасмурно и сыро, а когда Арно выбрался из такси у нужного дома, начал накрапывать дождь. Он расплатился и поднял голову, стараясь высчитать окна квартиры. Обычный кирпичный трехэтажный дом, окруженный высокими деревьями, а на другой стороне дороги парк. Валентин где-то на третьем этаже с краю, если посчитать по номеру квартиры. Такси уехало, фары мелькнули расплывающимися золотистыми пятнами в сгущающихся сумерках. Арно поправил пиджак — наверно, надевать костюм было глупо, но хотелось вот так, чтобы приняли всерьез. Теплый свитер лежал в дорожной сумке, так что не замерзнет. На мгновение мелькнула совершенно нелепая и безумная мысль — если Валентин пошлет его к кошкам, Арно знает, где отец хранит свое табельное… Нет. Это совершенно не нужно, глупо и уж точно никому не поможет.

  — Ладно, хватит топтаться у подъезда, — негромко сказал Арно сам себе. — Раз уж добрался сюда — иди дальше.

 

 

На этот раз он не стал медлить, а сразу нажал кнопку звонка. Прыгать так прыгать, чего уж там. Валентин открыл спустя несколько мгновений. Судя по выражению лица, он ожидал увидеть кого угодно, но не Арно. Так и стоял и смотрел на него в полнейшем изумлении, но, кажется, без раздражения и того холода, который обжег Арно тогда, в больнице.

— Прежде, чем ты захлопнешь дверь, — торопливо начал Арно, опасаясь именно такого развития событий. — Я хотел бы сказать, что уже год с лишним чист. Вылечился. И восстановился в академии. И хочу извиниться — за то, что все скрывал, и за то, что из-за меня тебе досталось. А теперь можешь меня прогнать.

Валентин стоял и смотрел на него, не произнося ни слова, так долго, что Арно уже утвердился в мысли, что сейчас дверь перед ним захлопнется.

В следующий момент он вздрогнул и удивленно выдохнул, когда Валентин шагнул вперед и крепко его обнял.

 

 * * *

— Я так скучал, — Арно сначала показалось, что ему послышалось, но Валентин по-прежнему был здесь, рядом. И, кажется, никого прогонять не собирался. — Как ты узнал, где я?

— Айри сказала. Я заходил домой… ну, к тебе домой, — поправил себя Арно. — В Торке. И спросил у нее адрес, — Валентин на первый взгляд не изменился — все те же ровно подстриженные каштановые волосы до плеч, и, вроде, с рукой все нормально. — Вальхен, прости, — голос почему-то стал хриплым. — Я очень виноват. Как твоя рука? — Арно сидел на диване, боясь пошевелиться, чтобы не нарушить хрупкий мир, установившийся между ними.

— В порядке, — Валентин улыбнулся больше глазами, чем лицом. — Я несколько месяцев восстанавливался, но в итоге обошлось.

— Ты давно здесь?

— Почти полгода. Ты давно выписался?

— Зимой, — Арно смущенно подергал рукав пиджака. — Я теперь живу у родителей. И каждый мой шаг — под их бдительным надзором.

Валентин скептически изогнул бровь.

— Ну, то, что я здесь, — Арно замялся, — так это папа помог. Мама не знает. Когда узнает, влетит и мне, и ему.

Валентин хмыкнул, а потом внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Арно и помрачнел.

— Ты такой худой. С тобой точно все в порядке?

— Да. Теперь да. Не волнуйся. Больше никаких полотенец в крови.

— Уверен?

— Абсолютно. А ты чем здесь занимался? И почему здесь?

Валентин усмехнулся и кивнул на старое пианино, стоявшее у дальней стены.

— Играл. Сочинял. А здесь — потому что далеко от всех. Хотелось побыть одному, а в Васспарде тихо и спокойно. Зато теперь у меня материала на пару альбомов вперед.

— Да ладно?

— Ты же знаешь, как говорят — «поэт должен страдать».

Арно фыркнул.

— Скажешь тоже. Вальхен, насчет группы…

— Полагаю, в студию можно будет вернуться ближе к весне, после сессии в академии.

— Так ты же не учишься.

— После твоей сессии.

Арно неверяще посмотрел на Валентина.

— Ты…

— Не хочешь?

— Нет, что ты, — Арно замотал головой. — Наоборот. Я боялся, что вы меня выкинете и найдете кого-нибудь другого.

— Нет, — Валентин криво усмехнулся и признался. — Я надеялся, что ты вылечишься, после того, как узнал, что ты добровольно поехал в клинику. Ты же знаешь, насколько важен для меня.

Арно глубоко вдохнул, чтобы взять себя в руки. То, как именно Валентин это произнес — Создатель, неужели ему дают второй шанс? Арно улыбнулся и решительно встал с дивана.

— Покажешь, что написал?

Валентин кивнул и подошел к пианино. Сверху лежала стопка нотных тетрадей, и он протянул их Арно. Тот долго изучал ноты и слова, а потом поднял взгляд.

— Да, материала здесь действительно минимум на два альбома вперед. И, следует заметить, очень хорошего материала.

— Нравится?

— Я еще ничего не слышал, но предварительно, по тому, что вижу — да. Только, — Арно опустил ноты обратно и неуверенно продолжил, — инструменталок нет. Наших. Я знаю, это, наверно, наглость, но, — он посмотрел в глаза Валентину. — Мне очень хочется, чтобы ты снова писал музыку для меня. Как раньше.

Валентин взглянул в окно — пока они разговаривали, окончательно стемнело, и пошел дождь со снегом. В Васспарде часто шли дожди.

— Помнишь, когда ты впервые спросил, не хочу ли я играть вместе с тобой?

Арно вскинул голову.

— В школе? Конечно, помню.

— Это был один из счастливейших моментов в моей жизни, — Валентин сел за пианино и откинул крышку. Он положил пальцы на клавиши и искренне улыбнулся, пожалуй, впервые за все это время. — А теперь ты снова просишь меня о том же. Я назову это «Этюд дождя и снега», — без перехода произнес он и начал играть.

Арно стоял рядом и слушал.

…И единственное, что остается навсегда — это переход из соль-мажора в ми-минор.

**Author's Note:**

> *«And there forever remains that change from G to E-minor» - строчка из песни «Song of Myself» группы «Nightwish».


End file.
